The Gate of Seven Deadly Sins
by Zel Nightale
Summary: Clara Triste, a normal ordinary girl who is overshadowed by her brother found herself involved with something that no one expect. After some crazy, twisted turn of events, she became a partner of a memory-loss Demon Lord. Can she survive the school, who hates Demon Lords, all while solving the mystery of The Gate of Seven Deadly Sins?
1. Where It All Start

**The Gate of Seven Deadly Sins**

_**Chapter one: Where it all start**_

* * *

"_We have to go now!" _The voice at the television rang as a picture of a goggle wearing-boy and an inhuman creature that stand beside him came.

A chuckle was heard in front of the TV. Upon closer look, it was revealed that the one who did it was a girl, who was watching the TV.

The girl has a shoulder-length midnight black hair that was tied into a low ponytail, leaving some of the hair loosely at her ears. She has a dark blue, almost to black eyes. Her skin is pale, showing that she didn't go out to the sun much often.

She was wearing a pair of light blue pajamas with blue flower patterns all over it.

The girl chuckle again, "He's so cheesy, but I guess all Digimon series are." She said to herself, still staring at the TV.

Her eyes wander a bit when the commercial show up, and it landed at the photo on her desk. It was a photo of her parents and her brother, along with a white knight with red cape.

She look at it wishfully, "I wonder how Ryo and Gallantmon is doing?" Thinking to herself again, she smirked, "Probably having problem getting proper food."

'After all, Ryo can't cook even if his life depends on it, and Gallantmon is clueless about that kind of thing.' She giggled to herself, 'It was usually me who cooks for them when Mom and Dad weren't around.'

Staring back at the TV she can't help but wonder how lucky is her brother, having a Digimon partner…

The world is at peace now, Humans and Digimons coexist with each other, helping each other when needed. It was no wonder too, that some child became partners of Digimon. It was rare that some child got a partner, and some may've left partner less for the whole life. Basically, it's all about luck.

It's all written at the history, after a great war that involves a god-like being that defies Yggdrasill, who is evil, and wants nothing but destroy the world, the Demon Lords, the Royal Knights, and the Holy Angels unite to defeat the evil. It was then that they made an agreement, which led the world to become what it is now.

It was one of her favorite stories during childhood. The adventure that the Digi-Warrior has to gone trough to save the world is amazing, exiting, and, most of all, awesome.

Glancing back at the photo, she let out a sigh. As much as she hated to admit it, she was jealous of her brother. By some crazy miracle, it turns out that her brother is the partner of a Royal Knight. No one could've possibly wondered how such curious Digimon like Guilmon is actually the Gallantmon.

She could still remember when Ryo found an egg and a Digivice, which shock them all. Ryo then later sent to Digimon Academy, the super amazing elite school special for those with Digimon partner only. Then, Guilmon evolved, and he became a respectful student body, along with other Royal knights.

Ryo, her naïve, helpless, fried egg rolls loving brother has become a cherished person, full of respect and sense of duty. The same could be said with Guilmon, who now evolved to Gallantmon. He too, loves fried egg rolls, and he also very curious, asking a lot of things when he sees new things, she had some opportunity to see him when Ryo came home. Guilmon has become a respectful, strong, smart, wise, and full of responsibility persona.

Looking back at the TV, now showing some ending credits, cursing herself for missing some parts, she sighed, 'Digimon huh…?' Flopping back to her bed after turning off the TV, she yawned.

Closing her eyes, she let one final though cross her mind.

'I wonder…if I was partnered to one.'

* * *

_When she opened her eyes, she knows that she was not in her bed anymore._

_She looks around finding no trace of anything, all she seen is darkness. She frowned, where is she? What has happened to her? _

_Finding no answer to that question she stood up, glancing at her surrounding, she hoped that there is something other than the ink darkness that surrounds the area. She started to walk, not knowing where she was going. _

_At this point, she no longer knew anything. All she cared now is to get out from here. All this darkness is scary and disturbing, yet at the same time she felt that this was…right._

_Shaking her head, she focused at the task, abandoning the strange feeling altogether. She doesn't know how long she has walk or how far. She just keeps walking._

_It was then something caught her eye. Staying too long in the darkness enable her sight to adjust, it was one of the reason she prefer darkness, as long as you adjust with it, it was fine, unlike light that blinded you. On any case, there was something there, and she was sure of it._

_She took a deep breath, relaxing a bit. This darkness that surrounds her could make one go mad, but she was no such person. She is strong and independent._

_She then started to walk to where the something is. It was more far than she though, but it was no big deal, this was better than walking pointlessly anyway._

_Finally arriving at her destination, she can't help but to gape._

_There, in front of her, is a gate. The gate is marvelous, if not, creepy. It almost seems that the gate was made of skull, with claws sticking out at some parts to another. There is also a very much intact skull above the door of the gate. But that was not what caught her eye. _

_It was the strange seals that were scattered at the different parts of the gate. In total, there are seven. When she saw it, she was struck with familiarity. It almost seems like she saw it before. But where? She realized that she can't remember where she had seen it before._

_Glancing at the gate again, she saw, upon closer look, that the seals seem to be…odd. Like there's something missing. Looking up and down she realized that on the door, where the green seal was, is emitting some short of strange light, whereas the others didn't. _

_Curious, she approached closer. She knows the saying that curiosity kills the cat, but at this point she didn't care anymore. She want to know what was happening here, and there is nothing, nothing would stop her from finding out what was going on._

_The seal seems to get brighter as she approach, as if it has consciousness and it knows that she was approaching. She brings up her hand, reaching it to the seal._

'_**Who are you?'**_

_It was so sudden that she immediately draws back and fell flat at her back. She stared at the door, disbelieve is clear at her face. Is it just her or…the door just spoke? She kept staring at it. That surely can't be. She must be imagining things._

'_**Who are you?'**_

_The same voice said. She squalled, turning her head furiously at her left and right, trying to find the person who had spoken. Yet no matter how hard she looked, she found no one at vicinity. And, as surprising and impossible as it sounds, it came from the gate. Remembering what the voice asks, she pointed at herself, asking an unspeakable question._

_As if the voice could see, and understand what she was asking, it answered, __**'…Yes, I'm speaking to you.'**_

_Her mouth opened, closed, the opened again. She was in loss of words. The door spoke to her. This must be some sort of hallucination. Yes, that explains things. After all, she was…what was she doing again? That's weird, she remember that she was not supposed to be here…or is she?_

'_**Are you listening or me or ignoring me?'**__ the voice said, a hint of annoyed was clear at its voice._

"_You speak?" She didn't know what possessed her to say that. Maybe it's because she knew that doors weren't supposed to speak, it goes against logic._

'_**Of course. What's wrong with that?' **__It ask, clearly confused. Seems like Mr. Door didn't understand that it speaking is very…weird._

"_Uh well, not to offend you but…You're a door, right?" She said, "And door's aren't supposed to talk…yes?" she look confused, still staring at the door._

'_**Me? Door? Ha! As if!' **__The voice said, __**'I am, by all means, no such thing as a lowlife door!'**_

_She breathed a sigh of relief, thanking whoever above that she had not gone crazy. But wait…, "Then, what are you?" she asked, tilting her head a bit._

_The voice fell silent, __**'What am I?' **__It repeated. There was silence as the voice didn't respond._

"_Mr. Voice? What's wrong?" she asked, a bit worried. At this ink darkness, the voice may be the only hope of getting out here. And she was getting tired._

'_**Truthfully…I don't remember.' **__The voice said its voice seems to be distant; it was as if it's trying to remember something, and failing at doing so._

_She stared at the door. A memory-loss voice at the door that is no door itself (Confusing, I know). Looking back, it seems to be far too crazy. What else now? "You…don't?"_

_The voice seems to think for a moment, __**'I vaguely remember being something else, and there is some other that is like me. But it's all too blurry…'**_

_Other like him? "What do you mean?" She asked with interest. It seems that she had forgotten and probably thrown away the idea to get out from the strange place to hear its story._

'_**Hmmm….' **__The voiced hummed in deep though. __**'I've been here for the longest I know, but something told me that I've been something else in the past. I just can't seem to remember what."**_

"_What about the others you spoke about?" she said, "Do they know something?"_

'_**No idea. I vaguely remember that there is other presence like me here. But one by one, they disappeared. I was the last one, the only one who is still here.'**_

_That brings up something, "Where is here?" She asked._

_The voice fell silent, __**'…I…don't know. This place is always like this for the longest I know.'**_

_It sure doesn't know a lot of things, but maybe if she keeps asking, it might remember something. And maybe, just maybe, she could get out from this place._

_She looks up, intending to ask more, but she was cut off by the voice, __**'How about you? Where did you come from?'**_

_She blinked, not expecting a question, but nether less, she answered, "From…earth?" she said, confused. Now that she thinks about it, she didn't know what her world referred to. And she still doesn't know if she was in earth right now._

'_**E…arth? What is that? Is it like this place?' **__The voice asked full of curiosity._

"_No, earth weren't like this place." She said, "There is more light from the sun or moon and filled with nature."_

'_**Sun? Moon? Nature? What is that?' **_

"_Well, Sun is a big ball of light that shines above us during the day. Moon is the same, only less intense and during night. Nature is like trees, plants, and something along with that."_

'…_**That sounds so…interesting.' **__The voice mused, __**'I want to see it.'**_

_She giggled; at least, the voice naivety amuses her. It lightens up the atmosphere. "Yeah, the world is pretty interesting all right." She smiled, still giggling._

_Even though she can't see it, it almost seem like the voice is smiling too. _

'_**What is your name?' **__The voice asks._

"_Eh?" Was her intelligent reply, she blushes in embarrassment after saying that,"Oh…Name?"_

_She smiled a bit, "My name is Clara Triste." She cocked her head a bit, "What's yours?"_

'_**I can't remember.' **__The voice said, a hint of sadness is visible._

_Her face deflated. "I see…." Then she brightened, "You don't have to worry about that." She said, still smiling._

'_**What? Why?'**_

"_Because…" she started, "Even though you have no idea that you are in past, you could start a new in future!" She continued, "So what if you lost your memory? Make a new one! Experience new things! Past is past, now is now!"_

_The voice went silent, before (If can be seen) smiled, __**'...Yeah! You're right! Even if I don't have memories, I'll make a new one!'**_

_Clara smiled; glad that she could help it. Then suddenly, she heard it gasp. Confused she look up, to find something floating above her, pulsating a soft white glow. _

_She stared at it, confused. "What…is that?" _

'_**That…! I remember now! That light is the one that took the others!'**_

"…_Took the others?" She said, "The other ones you mean?"_

'_**Yes' **__the voice said, __**'The other six were taken by that light.'**_

"…_Six?" Plus the voice, that would make it seven. She clutched her head. A gate with seven seals, a voice that spoke of the other six, making it seven, the glowing seal, the weird light, it's all connected, somehow. But what could've it possibly mean?_

_Suddenly out of blue, she remembered something she read long ago. And by then she realized why the seals seems so familiar. But that means the voice is actually…_

_Before she could ponder more, the light intensified. She screamed, closing her eyes as she was swallowed by the bright light…._


	2. A Promise was Made

_**Chapter two: A promise was made**_

* * *

"KYAAAA!" A scream echoed through the night, shattering the blissful silence. Some people, who happen to pass by, stop for a bit to stare at the house where the scream came from. Obviously, hearing someone scream in the middle of night were never a good thing.

In this case, they may be right, as the owner of the scream, none other than Clara, is currently at a state of shock. She was still in her bed, clutching her blanket as if her life depends on it. Her eyes were wide, and she was trembling slightly.

Clara stared ahead her, even though she was actually staring at nothing as her mind is still processing everything that just happened. She remember sleeping, waking up at a place full of darkness, and speaking to a door. She also remembers the strange light. For some reason, at that time, the light feels so comforting. And also…Clara look around her, finding herself back in her bedroom, it seems that somehow, she got back to her world.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She was back now, she had a feeling that the light somehow did that, but it didn't matter now. All that matter is that she is back, safe and sound.

No more darkness, no more creepy gate, and no more strange voice. Speaking of strange voice, she wonders what happened to the voice. If what she remembered is true, then that means that voice is somehow related to the Demon Lords.

Even though she likes to read history, there is very few information about the war that happen years ago. It seems weird, since it was that event that made the world became what it is today. The gate she saw back then has some relation with the Demon Lords; she knew it because the seals that were scattered in the gate were none other than the crest of Demon Lords.

On the other hand, how did she get there? It was impossible if you thought about it. She was just a normal everyday girl than no one would bother with. So why her? What is her relation with the gate she saw back then? Was there something about herself that she didn't know?

It's still too early to concluded anything trough, since it was more like a passing thing. She doubts that she would experience it again. After all, she probably went back to her normal life and forgets everything that has happen now. It was a logical choice. And she was determined to do that, if only she didn't hear a strange groaning sound from her bedroom.

It came from the floor, and she dared to look below.

There was something, or rather, someone there. Whoever it was, it has humanly features, but one can't be so sure about it. Clara tensed, whoever it was, he or she is waking up. For a moment, she wondered when did the person got here and why is said person lying in her bedroom, it was highly unlikely that a thief came just to slept on her floor (She scoffed at this, finding the idea very crazy and insane), unless she somehow sleep-walk and hit the person with something that made him or her passed out, which is still highly unlikely.

"_**Ughh…My head…what happened?"**_

Clara blinked, finding that the mysterious person's voice to be very familiar. It almost as if she heard it not too long ago. She look at the mysterious person, intending to figure out if she had seen the person from somewhere while hoping to recognized whoever it is.

The person has humanly features, but he has pale blue skin. He has blonde hair. His face is covered with some kind of mask or helmet, covering the upper part of his face, but it was showing a rather disturbing three bloody red eyes. The way that he dresses reminds her of a punk biker, and…were that guns she's spotting?

Seeing the 'person', she immediately recognized who he is. Who didn't? While it was true that she rarely interacts with Digimon (Limited to Gallantmon only), but he was always mentioned in the history book. And the tale about the war decades ago is common knowledge that everyone knows.

So why, in all things that are sane in this world, is Beelzemon, the Demon Lord of Gluttony, doing in her **bedroom**? (With an added fact that he seems to just waken up, which at this point, Clara ignored.)

While her mind was having an illogical brain burst, Beelzemon began to sit up. He blinked, then started to scan his surrounding, finding it very unfamiliar. He stared at the things around Clara's room with interest for a moment before landing his eyes on Clara, who was still having an illogical brain burst. His eyes widened a bit, before speaking.

"…Clara?" His voice may be low, but it was enough to snap her out from her illogical brain burst. Clara stared at him for a moment, wondering how in the world a Demon Lord knew her name, before finally remembering where she had heard that voice before. Despite how illogical it was (As today, there is plenty of illogical things happen around her) Beelzemon voice can't be anything else.

She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what may have come (Probably a strike of more illogical things) before answering, "Mr. Voice at the creepy door?" she knew that it was kind of childish to refer him so, but it just stuck.

Beelzemon stared at her for a moment; no doubt that he find the name a bit childish too. However he seems to have ignored it as he started to speak again. "So it is you! Where am I? What is this place?" For a moment, Clara stared at him, confused. Suddenly, she remember that Beelzemon pretty much spend the whole of his life in darkness at the gate (Briefly, she wonder how did he end up there and get his body back now) and probably had a memory loss (If he really is the Demon Lord, then it must be very serious case of amnesia).

So Clara decided to speak, answering his question, "You are in Earth, in my room to be exact. And how in the world did you get here?!" she raises her voice at the last part, frustrated at the long night full of crazy things she was forced to experienced.

Beelzemon blinked, "Earth? This is the earth you talk about?" he said, while it's true that she was glad that he answers, she was pretty annoyed that he ignored her question.

"Yes. Now, I repeat, _how in the world did you get here_?!" She yelled. It wasn't loud enough to be heard by other people outside the room. But it was loud enough that Beelzemon got her message.

"Seesh! No need to yell, I heard you pretty fine." He said, rubbing his ears, despite the yell not being that loud (Clara got a feeling that he was being sarcastic). If it wasn't the fact that he was a Demon Lord (And surely able to kill her in a blink of eye), she probably hit him, for being the reason of her frustration. True that she left hitting people as last second method, but she was really tempted to do that just know. How could he joke at a situation that would probably change her life forever?

She growled a bit, warning the Digimon in front of her. Beelzemon stared at her, interest, "Gee, how did you did that? Though, I have to admit that it was kind of cool." He muses, still staring at her. Clara glared at him for response. He seems to get the message as he started to speak, "Well, I don't know exactly. The last thing I remember was that light, and then I felt my body being pulled away from the door. Don't stare at me like that! I don't know how it happened too. It just did." He suddenly look thoughtful, "I think that the light followed us. Did you know something about it?"

Clara stopped glaring at the Demon Lord, she raised an eyebrow, the light followed them? She hadn't seen anything akin to super eye-blinding light in her room. Did the light really followed them or the Demon Lord in front of her is messing around? She took a glance at Beelzemon, who has started to inspect her room once more. No, she doubts that the confused, memory-loss Demon Lord would do anything, for now that is; it seems that he is still adjusting to the world around him.

Speaking of his title, "You're a Demon Lord, right?" she asked out of blue, snapping out Beelzemon from his activity to look at her. He seems to think for a moment before speaking, "Demon Lord? Hmmm….I vaguely remembers being called that before. Yes, I am. At least, I think so…." He sounds unsure. It furthers the fact that he had a memory-loss, and a very bad one, since he can't even remember his title.

'Great.' Clara though, 'Not only that I have a weird dream about creepy gate, a memory-loss Demon Lord is currently present at my room. What could possible go **more **wrong?'

A moment later, she really regretted ever thinking that. Why? That's because she just jinxed herself. 'Oh great, what now?' was her though as she stared at the thing that had not been there a moment ago on her bed. 'I know shouldn't have jinxed myself…' she though as she reached the 'thing', despite knowing that it would further the chaos she has to experienced.

Ah, the sweet taste of shock, and the pure horror that followed it. Really, what she had seen before her was amazing, awesome, somewhat cool, shocking, yet impossible in any kind of way.

It was some kind of device, shaped rectangle with a black screen. Its base color is dark purple, which she almost mistaken as black, and there are light purple lines gone along the screen, it went from upper left part to lower right part and upper right part to lower left part, making some kind of 'X' cross. There is also letters directly below the screen, surround by light purple rectangle, showing a rather small 'DL' in dark purple, but in lighter shade than the base. There are some buttons in light purple color further below the letters that only makes her wonder what it does.

Despite being different from what she ever saw, it didn't take a genius to figure out what the device actually is. The 'thing' in her hand is none other than a Digivice. A real life, honest-to-god, Digivice.

She stared at it, then at Beelzemon, at it again, then back again at Beelzemon. Beelzemon, who got bored looking around the room, noticed this. He also noticed the strange device at her hand, but he didn't know what it was.

"Why are you doing that? And what is that thing in your hand?" he asked, looking bored, it seems that he didn't know what's the big deal of the device in her hand. Clara stared at him for a moment, she knew from the moment she laid her eyes on the Digivice who was her partner, after all he is the only Digimon present. And she knew that this small fact, that this Digivice she held in her hand, would change her live forever.

"…It's a Digivice." She slowly said, as if she was in verge of breaking something very fragile. This was a subject that she never expects to speak in front of anyone. At one side, she is really happy that she got a partner, on the other side; she was worried what her brother would say. Despite being written in history that the Demon Lords helped in bringing peace to the world, it didn't change the fact that they're Demon Lords. It makes some people to doubt them and hate them, some even fear them. The Holy Angels and the Royal Knights are Demon Lords' sworn rival, it has never change. And her brother's partner is a Royal Knight; only god would know what chaos this would bring. Of course, Beelzemon didn't understand her hesitance.

Beelzemon stared at her, expecting her to continue, when she didn't, he asked, "…And? What's so special about it?"

Clara didn't answer him immediately, wondering if it was the right choice to tell him. But then again, she didn't really have a choice. Partners are partners for life and doomed for eternity. Which means that she has to tell him, if not now, she could do it later, but it was better to do that now than later. Clara gulped, preparing herself for it, "It means that we're partners."

Beelzemon stared at her a moment, before asking, "What does that means?"

Dang, she forgotten that the Demon Lord in front of her is a memory-loss one, "Well, that means that we're a team. You know, Humans and Digimons became partners to help and support each other. Also like becoming strong together…and such things." She said, uncertain if the explanation is understandable enough.

"Oh, I see." He said, nodding. He then grinned, "So what that device actually does anyway?"

Clara though about it for a moment, "Well, it was used to evolve Digimon into a higher level in the anime ("Anime?" Beelzemon said, "…Later" Clara replied). But since you're already a Mega, it was pretty useless. Let's see here…" She checked the Digivice. She pushes one of the buttons. She stared at it, to her disappointment, it did nothing. She pushes the second button. Suddenly it started beeping as it shows a picture of Beelzemon, a voice then started to speak from the Digivice.

"Beelzemon, A Demon Lord type Digimon who defends his solitary existence with the same type of sinister abilities that other Demon Digimon have. It's said that Beelzemon's nature alone surpasses all other Demon Lord type Digimon, positioning him not only at the top of the dark "Nightmare Soldiers" army corps, but also as a member of the "Seven Great Demon Lords" Digimon. He wields his favorite "Berenjena" shotguns, and sits upon and rides his huge "Behemoth" motorcycle. He has a cruel, merciless nature, and shows no fear to the many groups of weaklings he attacks. His "Darkness Claw" attack allows him to raise his sharp claws and slash at the enemy with them. His special attack is "Double Impact", which discharges successively his two guns." (Source: Digimon Wiki)

Clara and Beelzemon both stared at the Digivice. "That was…interesting." Clara said, still staring at the Digivice. Beelzemon, on the other hand, grinned, "You know, I may've lost my memory, but whoever I was in past seems cool." Hearing that, Clara sweat dropped, 'This guy have pride issues, and he was supposed to be the Gluttony…' she thought, 'Hm? Wait a minute…'

"Say." Beelzemon turned at her, hearing her speak, "Do you remember how to use your moves?" She said with a curious look at her face. Beelzemon stared back with a blank look. It only make Clara sighed, her deduction were confirmed.

'Well.' She thought, 'I became partner with a memory-loss Demon Lord who has yet to re-learn his moves. And I still have yet to decide if I should introduce him to Ryo and Gallantmon. Just what have I done wrong with my life to deserve this?'

* * *

"_Sir, we have detected a strong signal coming." A man spoke in monotone voice, staring at a high-tech computer in front of him._

_His superior, who is right behind him, stared at the computer. "What are the scan results?" He barked, his voice is rough and heavy. Whoever it was, he was definitely old. When hearing that, a woman approached him. She looks a tad bit nervous. "Well? Speak!" He shouted. The woman nodded, and started to speak._

"_By the wave signal and the power level, we have deduced that the owner of the signal is…a Demon Lord, sir." She said, nervously fidgeting around, obviously uncomfortable at the mention of a Demon Lord._

_The superior turned to her, snatched the paper at her hand. He quickly scanned it, taking every detail. He grinned. "Well, well. It seems that the last Demon Lord had finally made his appearance. That took a long time, but it was worth it. Now all we have to do is playing our cards right from now on." If it was possible, the grin became wider, "And soon, the Gate will be reopened."_

_He started to laugh evilly, his laugh echoed through the room._

_Soon, soon….._

* * *

"…And so, to this date, people still hate the Demon Lord." Clara finished, sitting on the floor in front of Beelzemon, who is also sitting on the floor with his arms crossed. After their last conversation, Clara though that it was a great idea to told Beelzemon anything she knew about the world. She was just finished telling the story about Demon Lord.

"I don't get it." Beelzemon said, "Why do people though that Demon Lords are all evil and still is to this date?" he said, looking at Clara.

She answered, "Demon Lords used to be bad; they create chaos, destruction, and that kind of thing. But in history, it was written that they have allied themselves with the Royal Knights and Holy Angels to defeat the god-like being. In short, they have thrown away their pride to save the world. That means that they have changed. Yet, it seems that some people couldn't realize that. They fear that the Demon Lords might harm them again. That is why they hate the Demon Lords."

Beelzemon nodded, "Yeah, guess some people refuses to accept the truth." Clara agreed, "So true, that's just the way it is." She said, "I wish it could be different through." She looked up at the ceiling, "The world cannot be truly at peace if things like this keep going, right?"

"I suppose…." Beelzemon muttered, "But even I have to say that I am amused by people's logic. Demon Lords are strong, so why make them enemy? Isn't it just became a disadvantage on their side? In the end, their choice is their downfall." He said. Clara stared at him with a look that could be described as shock and disbelieve. Beelzemon, noticing this, snapped, "What?"

Clara looked away, "Nah, I just think that you are surprisingly thoughtful for someone with pride issues." she said, the last part was muttered, but Beelzemon heard it. "Are you saying that I'm cocky?" He said, looking annoyed. Clara hides a small smirk as she answers, "…Maybe."

Beelzemon glared at her, "Listen you-"

TING TONG

He blinked, "What was that? It was coming from below…" he looked down the floor.

Clara stood up, "It was the door bell. That means someone is at the door. But I wonder who could it be? It was already pretty late…" She stared at the clock, 03.45, 'Gee, time sure pass when you're having fun.' She though sarcastically. "On any case, stay here." She said to Beelzemon.

Almost immediately, he protested, "Wha? But-"he was cut off by Clara, "No buts. You may not come out until I say so. "She ordered him. Beelzemon frowned, "Who are you? My mother?" He muttered. "Thankfully, no. So bye, and be a good boy!" Clara said as she went downstairs.

It took him a few seconds to realize what she just said, "Be a good-HEY! I'm not a dog!"

* * *

Clara opened the door, finding herself facing an unfamiliar man. The man has dirty brown hair and he was wearing a business suit, his eyes were unseen as he wore a pair of sunglasses. Clara tensed. Whoever this man was, he seems to be suspicious (Who in the world rang the bell in the middle of night?) and something about him smells more trouble. (And no way is she getting into another one; she already got into enough trouble today.)

She noticed a black limousine behind him, finding it suspicious as the screen was black, making her unable to see what is inside trough the window. But she also noticed that the door is open, and it didn't have anyone inside it, to her relief.

"And who might you be?" She said carefully with a low tone. She is not going to trust this guy, nope; he's too suspicious for his own good.

The man pushes up his sunglasses, "You are Clara Triste am I right?" he said. Clara narrowed her eyes, okay; creepy guy knew her name, bad news? Probably.

"Yes I am. Do you need something from me?" She said, still wary.

He folded his arms, "Yes, in a matter of fact, we do." She looked at him curiously, "We?" she said. The man nodded. "Yes, I am actually the representative of Digimon Academy."

She paused, looking at him in disbelieve. Did he just say that he was from the Digimon Academy? Why are they here? Shouldn't they send people for someone with Digimon? Suddenly, Beelzemon image popped up. Of course! She has a partner now, but wait, how did they know she had a partner just now? It wasn't even a day yet! Could it be that they have some kind of locator (It was actually logical) or maybe put cameras all over the town? (Hey, that was the first thing that popped in her mind)

The man continued, "We have evaluate you and decided that you have a change of finding a Digimon partner. Usually, we would wait until said person find their partner. However, currently Digital World is in a problem which prevented people to go back to Real World. So that's why we decided to pick you up to Digimon Academy first, and then find your partner later."

So they did stalk her! Wait a minute…if they did, then…

As if on cue, her bedroom window shattered. Out came a Digimon, it looks like a white knight. The knight landed unharmed at the ground. He then glared angrily at her shattered window. At first, Clara was confused why the knight was glaring at her window (And did he actually break the window?) She got her answer almost immediately, as Beelzemon followed the knight-looking Digimon, landing at the ground with a soft 'thump'. He glared at the Digimon too.

"Knightmon!" The man suddenly shouted, startling her. So this Digimon name is Knightmon, and apparently, he and Beelzemon were…fighting? Clara glanced at them; they seem to start a staring (Or glaring) contest. Neither of them looked pleased, and none of them seems to be backing down.

Knightmon then started to speak in a venomous voice, "Demon Lord." He hissed. Clearly, he was not expecting to meet a Demon Lord. He was expecting the mission, to pick up the future student at Digimon Academy, to go smoothly without complications. Meeting a Demon Lord is more than a complication. And, to his eyes, this Demon Lord is partner less. This also means that the Demon Lord in front of him is an S-level threat.

Beelzemon keep staring at him, wary. He knew, from the stories Clara told him, that he was supposed to be 'evil', and plenty of Digimons hate him. If he attacks Knightmon, it would just lead into a pointless fight, and he wasn't sure if he could win, despite being a Mega. He hasn't remembered his moves, and he hasn't been in a fight before. Well, maybe he did in past, but now is a different story.

Clara stared at them; panic is clear in her face. If things keep up like this, they will ended up fighting, which is very bad. The man glared at the Demon Lord, he look angry and confused, "What in the world is a Demon Lord doing here?!" He angrily shouted.

'You know, that was what I asked to myself not long ago.' Despite the situation, she found it ironic that the man though the same like her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Knightmon leaping at Beelzemon with a war cry. Beelzemon tensed, preparing for the attack. Clara knows immediately that she can't let it happen.

So she yelled with all of her voice, "STOP!" It was very loud, and Knightmon stopped his advances to turn to look at her. The man turned at her too. Beelzemon took a glance at her, letting out a breath he hasn't realize holding as he caught sight of her. Beelzemon was worried if anything happened to her since he was just attacked by another Digimon that seemingly came out of nowhere, not that he would admit it.

She breathed heavily, tired from yelling so loudly, "Don't hurt him." She said, looking at Knightmon with a determined look. At first, Knightmon would have scoffed and resume his attack, but he stopped himself as he realized that the Demon Lord in front of him didn't have anything akin to dark, malicious, intent. Knightmon also realized that he left enough opening for the Demon Lord to take advantage of, yet he didn't do anything. The man also noticed this as he put up a confused look.

Knightmon stared at the Demon Lord, then at the black-haired girl beside his partner. He then turned his eyes to his partner who stared back. It was then that they were struck with realization. Why the Demon Lord didn't attack Knightmon at the first chance he get, and why is the girl insisting on not harming the Demon Lord.

"I can't believe it." The man muttered, staring at Clara with a look full of disbelieve, "You were partnered with that Demon Lord?"

Clara hesitated a bit before nodding in confirmation, indicating that what the man has said is true. She pulled out the Digivice she had found in her bedroom, her sign of partnership with Beelzemon. Both the man and Knightmon stared at it, still in shock. It turns out that the girl they were supposed to pick up has already found her partner, and her partner happens to be a Demon Lord.

The man stared at it for a few moments before narrowing his eyes. "That changes the whole thing." He said, his voice is low and has an edge of dangerousness. Clara tensed a bit, staring at the man who is now glaring at her. "Now we have to make you come **at all cost**." He said, his voice is sharp and commanding, as if promising her something that she wasn't sure wished to know.

She backed away a bit; she didn't like the sound of that. The man grabbed her hand roughly, losing all that calmness she had seen a while ago. "Into the car." He hissed. Clara squealed a bit, the man has grabbed her hand too roughly.

Beelzemon noticed this and narrowed his eyes, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" he said, clearly displeased as he approached the man. In a swift movement, Knightmon grabbed him from the back, "Wha-hey! What's your de-"Beelzemon didn't get to finish his sentence as he was thrown inside the black limousine, hitting the door at the opposite side harshly.

Clara gasped, "Beelzemon!" she said. Not long after, she was pulled and thrown inside too, landing just right in front of Beelzemon. She groaned a bit as she started to sit up, turning her head to the man who is now glaring at her with a cold look. Before she could say anything, the door was slammed right in front of her. A click then was heard. She reached to the door, trying to open it. She ended up in failure as the door would bulge even an inch.

She banged the door, "Let us out! This is considered kidnapping!" she yelled, hoping that the man outside would heard and do something about it. She heard the man's voice replying, "No way. You and that Demon Lord should sit nicely and wait as we went to Digimon Academy. Don't bother trying to blast this limousine; it wouldn't do you any good as this limousine was specially designed to hold up Digimon's attack." He paused, "And I wouldn't say that this is kidnapping, more like ensuring safety of nearby citizen." She heard him scoff, "Demon Lords are dangerous anyway, shame that we can't lift a hand on them if they were confirmed to have a partner."

She frowned, this man is one of the simple minded people who hate Demon Lords, and worst of all, they were locked in a limousine which, if what he said is true, leads to Digimon Academy. As much as she liked the Academy, hearing it countless of time from her brother and is very curious to experience it herself, she didn't like the way the man 'invited' her and Beelzemon.

Speaking of Beelzemon, he was now sitting between the chairs on the floor right behind her, as she was kneeling in front of the door. He was staring at her with an apologetic look. He looked guilty about something, and Clara got a feeling that she knew what exactly he was feeling guilty of.

"…It's my fault isn't it?" He said, "Because I'm a Demon Lord?"

Clara turned to him, "No! It wasn't your fault." She said. "It was that man's fault that we got into this situation!"

"But if I wasn't your partner then you wouldn't have to experience this." He insisted, "If only you have different partner…"

"Don't say it like that!" She yelled at him, startling him, "You're my partner, nothing would change that. Not even the fact that you're a Demon Lord. I wouldn't trade you for anything else!"

He stared at her for a moment, "Do you…do you really meant it?"

She nodded, a serious expression plastered at her face, "Of course, I meant every word I said." She said, "Even the words I said back then, that you shouldn't worry about your past, because you're going to make new memories." She looked at him straight in the eyes, "I would be there with you."

Beelzemon turned away, avoiding eye contact, "But I'm evil right? I may not remember clearly, but I must've done a lot of bad things to make people hate me." He said, "I'm not sure if I should feel guilty because I can't even remember what I did." He frowned," I know that you say past is past, but I want to know more about myself."

"If it bothers you that much, then I'll help you." Clara said. "I'll help you remember your past, I promise."

"You promise?" he said, turning back to stare at her.

She nodded, "Yeah, I promise."

The limousine started to move, the black screen prevented them from seeing outside. It bothers Clara a bit, but being near Beelzemon reassures her. After their conversation, they lift themselves up to sit at the chair to wait. As much as they hate it, they can't do anything but to wait and see what would happen next.

Clara closes her eyes, relaxing herself from the tension that surrounds her. She then yawned, the entire event has left her sleepless, and she was in desperate need of rest. Opening her eyes a bit to glance at Beelzemon; she could see that he was closing his eyes too.

'What a day.' She thought, 'I went into the world of darkness, find a creepy gate, talked with mysterious voice that turns out to be a Demon Lord, became partners with said Demon Lord, finding out that the Demon Lord has memory-loss, and 'kidnapped' by Digimon Academy's representative who hated Demon Lords.' She mentally sighed, 'A night full of chaos, I say.'

She frowned a bit, 'The gate I saw back then, the one that have the Demon Lord seals, just what is it? I have a feeling that it isn't the last time I will see it.' She leaned her back to the chair, 'I hope I found out more about the gate as we begin recovering Beelzemon's memory.'

With that one last though, she feel into a deep slumber, unaware of what destiny had for her…


	3. Welcome to Digimon Academy

_**Chapter three: Welcome to Digimon Academy!**_

* * *

Clara wake up rather roughly as the limousine came into a sudden stop, almost throwing her off to the floor if she didn't catch herself in time. Beelzemon didn't suffer the same problem as he was in the opposite side, but he has waked up too. Clara blinked, did they got into their destination? She looks at the door curiously. It's still locked, so that can't be it.

Instead, she heard some conversation. To her disappointment, it was too distant to be heard. She frowned, displeased. She want to know what's going on outside. The atmosphere inside the limousine is already tense enough. They're unable to joke around as they're too worried about their situation. Beelzemon fidgeted, obviously annoyed at the whole situation. Being helpless is not something he liked.

Beelzemon has been stuck at the gate (or door, it didn't matter) at the darkness for the longest he knew. He was frustrated that he can't remember anything. Clara had been the only one who tried to help him so far (Then again, she is the first human he saw). With the added fact that she was now his partner (He's still confused at the whole concept of 'partnering'), and currently was being kidnapped along with her annoys him greatly; he is, needless to say, in a bad mood.

The conversation seems to end as Clara can't hear anything anymore. Then, the sound of a gate opening could be heard from outside. They're entering something, she was sure of that. The limousine started to move again. Not long after, they heard the sound of the gate closing.

"What do you think is that?" Beelzemon asked, looking curiously at where the voice came from. Clara just shrugged, "A gate, probably. Maybe we're close to our destination." She said. Beelzemon looked a bit pleased hearing that, "The sooner we get out here, the better." He said. Clara can't help but to agree with him.

Beelzemon huffed, tapping his foot impatiently. Noticing this, Clara can't help but to be reminded of her father, who has the same habit when bored.

'Father….' Her mind wandered off to her family. Do they know about this? What are they doing now? Did they notice she was gone? Remembering that her brother is in Digimon Academy, she can't help but to feel thorn by the idea of meeting him. On one side, even if there is the fact that he have a Royal Knight as partner, resulting him to overshadow her greatly, making many people tend to forgot her, the normal ordinary, partner less child, Ryo is still her brother, and she misses him. Maybe not that much, but still, being a student of Digimon Academy, you were provided a home there, so Ryo rarely comes to his real home. Not only that, he mentions that you need special permission too to go out (If you have partner). Of course, there is an option of the whole family moving to the city near the academy, an option that their parents have refused.

On the other side, there is Beelzemon. It's not like he did anything wrong; it's just that her brother despites Demon Lords. She still remembers that during their childhood, they often argued about Demon Lords being good or evil (A strange thing to argue, more strange as they're still a child back then. Maybe it's some short of sign? No, that would be silly). She, of course, insisted that Demon Lords are good. Now that you mention it, it was kind of ironic that a Demon Lord has become her partner. On any case, she doubted that her brother just going to shrug it off as nothing. Rather, she was sure there is at least 80 percent chance that he would freak out. On second thought, make that 100 percent.

The limousine stopped again. This time, she was prepared, so she didn't lose her balance. They stared to the door, which had made a click sound. The door then opened revealing the man from before. He looked annoyed as he glared at them before making a 'get out' motion rather rudely. Their response was interesting.

Clara stared with a blank look, while Beelzemon got a tick mark on his face. Just who does he think he is? Kidnapping them without explaining the situation (Except the fact that they're going to Digimon Academy) and is now ordering them to do something? Unacceptable, at least that's what Beelzemon though. Clara, on the other hand, didn't want to get out and face whatever what may come. So they both stayed inside, unmoving. Clara with a blank look and is looking away, while Beelzemon is glaring angrily at the man.

The man narrowed his eyes as he realized that none of them followed his orders; Clara because she didn't want to, and Beelzemon because he didn't like being ordered around. The man scoffed, "So you want to play it the hard way? Sure, go ahead. I'll make you regret it." He mentions his partner, Knightmon, to do something, making an odd hand sign while doing so.

The limousine suddenly shook before being lift in the air, making both Clara and Beelzemon has to cling at the seat to prevent themselves from falling down. Before they could comprehend what was happening, the limousine started to shake from left to right. They both clung at their seat, trying so hard to keep themselves from being thrown out from the limousine. Briefly, Clara mused that their situation was pretty much like a milkshake being made in a shaker. Beelzemon, on the other hand, were not pleased at all. He looks like he would burst (Or snap) in any moment, probably because he was too annoyed.

The pace has become faster, so fast that Clara suddenly felt sick in the stomach. Unable to hold it anymore, she let go, and was thrown out the car. The landing weren't too hard, but it wasn't soft either. Not long after, Beelzemon followed, he look like he was considering murdering someone, probably a certain Knightmon who has put down the limousine.

Immediately, she covered her mouth with her hand, suddenly feeling unwell after the whole event. She took a glance at Beelzemon. He didn't seem to feel sick. If anything, he looks annoyed (Maybe pissed off seem to describe it better…), it makes Clara envied him a bit.

Beelzemon immediately stood up and glared at the man and the Knightmon. "What's your deal?!" he shouted, clearly annoyed.

The man just huffed, "Don't say I didn't warn you." He narrowed his eyes, "Come now, before I did something worse than you just experienced." With that, he turned his back and started to walk away. Beelzemon, still glaring at the retreating man's back, muttered venomously to himself, "I am very tempted to disobey him just for the heck of it." Clara, who has nearly recovered from the sudden sickness, heard it.

Of course, she disagreed, "If we do that, we'll never move on from this place and probably stuck here forever without help. As much as I hate to obey his orders, he's our only hope to finding out what's going on here." For once, she looked annoyed herself.

Beelzemon clenched his hand, "Dammit…." He hated the fact that she was right. "Dammit too." Clara replied, "Now let's go." She started to walk-run to the direction where the man had gone.

Beelzemon stared at his 'partner' for a few seconds before sighing, deciding that being stubborn wouldn't help the situation, and started to run after her. Entering the majestic building in front of him (Why hasn't he noticed that before? Wait, that's probably because he was too busy being angry).

* * *

The hall…is very impressive. Rather than a building, it's more like a castle. The beautiful, jaw-dropping structure is otherworldly. Even Clara and Beelzemon found themselves staring too long at it. This, of course, had been noticed by the man, who they have caught up with. He raised an eyebrow, "What are you freaks standing around here for? I don't have time for this." He said.

"Why don't you? Your job is only to bring me here, which you have completed." Clara pointed out. The man twitched a bit, he then muttered, 'Is not my fault that I got demoted…' it went unheard by everyone except one, who was really pleased hearing it.

Beelzemon, of course, isn't letting him off that easily, "You got demoted?" he said in a teasing tone. He was answered by a full blown angry glare. Beelzemon raised an eyebrow, "Someone need anger management." If only look could kill, Beelzemon would probably death by several times now.

Clara sweatdropped at the scene, 'And someone else need revenge management…is that even exist, though?' She ponders about this, if anger management exists, why not revenge? Oh well, no use thinking it, it's not like it's her problem anyway.

It was then that Clara suddenly felt a shift in the air (Which crept her out, because something like this had never happen before) as they were approaching a rather normal looking door with a sign that says 'Headmaster's office'. Just below the sign is a smaller sign that has different handwriting and says, 'Enter at your own risk.' Beelzemon were too busy being angry and teasing the man to notice the shift in air or that she is feeling very uncomfortable.

'For some reason I know that I'm going to face a very bad thing or a very big problem by entering this door.' She sarcastically though, 'And seriously? 'Enter at your own risk'? Like this place couldn't get any weirder.'

The man stopped in front of the door. For once, he looked nervous himself. ('Uh oh' Clara though, 'I know that there's something wrong with whatever behind that door.') He turned to them and cleared his throat. "This is the Headmaster office-", "We can see that." Beelzemon cut off, staring at the sign. Clara sharply elbowed him, earning a 'what?' look from him.

The man cleared his throat again, though this time he was less nervous and was glaring angrily at both of them ('Why me too?' Clara can't help but whine). "As I was saying, this is the headmaster office. You shall enter and finished this whole fiasco." ("Weren't you the reason of it?" Beelzemon muttered, Clara elbowed him again, "Shhh!" she said.)

In a one shift movement, the man turned around and knocked the door. Then, without waiting for reply, he opened the door and pushed them in. They both didn't even have time to blink when the door closed with a 'blam' behind them. It took some time for them to snap out from their moment of utter confusion. Clara looks at the door, 'Did he really fear the headmaster that much that he didn't even want to hear his voice?' she frowned, 'Was he really that scary?'

A shuffle of paper caught their attention back to the room. There, at the opposite of the door, is a desk full of papers. In fact, it was so full that they could barely see anything behind it. The shuffle of paper was heard again, and it was then that they realized that there is someone there behind the stack of papers. Considering of who does this room belongs to, it was easy to figure out who is the one behind the stack of papers.

Silence fell into the room. The only thing that was heard is the shuffle of papers in front of them. They both stared at the headmaster, expecting him to do something. But the headmaster didn't do anything. The silence continued for a few more moments before Beelzemon snapped.

He pointed at the stack of papers, or more specifically, the headmaster, "You there! Said something, dammit!" If it wasn't the fact that she wants to get this over quickly, she would've frowned at him for disrespecting the superior, even though they weren't working to him or something like that.

The headmaster seems to have heard him as the shuffling stopped. Even though they can't see him, they could image him looking up (On the other hand, could he see them?). He (seemed) to raise his eyebrow as he began to speak, "How did you get here?" Needless to say, it raises a reaction from both of them; Clara sweat dropped, while Beelzemon give a look full of disbelieve.

"We've been here for minutes! Didn't you hear that someone knocked the door?" Beelzemon said, annoyed. Clara, still sweat dropping, muttered, "He must've really focused to his work that he failed to notice us entering…"

"…Oh!" The headmaster exclaimed, as if remembering something. "You must be Clara Triste". ("He could see us trough that stacks of paper?" Beelzemon said in disbelieve, "Some things are better left unknown…" Clara replied.) On any case, the headmaster had completely discarded Beelzemon's question (To tell you the truth, it doesn't matter anymore at this point) to stare at her (At least she though so)

"And you're with your partner already. That's good, less paperwork to deal with. So, how are you feeling right now?" The question was unmistakably directed to Clara.

"Errr…" She was unsure how to answer that question, "…Confused?" she asked, although it was directed mostly to herself. Beelzemon just stared at them, feeling left out all of the sudden.

Suddenly, the headmaster laughed, making both Clara and Beelzemon stared at him like he was insane (Even though there's still the problem that they can't actually see him…). "Hahahaha, yes, yes, I expected that coming from you." He said. "You probably confused of the whole chaos that happen around you." ("Damn right." She muttered) He turned his attention to Beelzemon, "Although it's only a prediction of some sort, one that even I wasn't so sure of being right, I didn't really expected you to actually be partnered to a Demon Lord." He laughed again, "And to think that it was at the very same time we decide to take action!"

"…" Clara and Beelzemon were left baffled by the exclamation. "Prediction?" Clara said, "What do you mean by 'the very same time we took action'?!" Beelzemon continued. They both were staring hardly at the headmaster, expecting their question to be answered. Well, they weren't disappointed.

"Well, the truth is…we've been monitoring you for quite a time." He said, "We only do this towards people who might have change to be partnered with extraordinary Digimon such as Holy Angels, Royal Knights, and Demon Lords." He continued, "Then, we waited until it was decided that they became partners and requited them immediately to the Digimon Academy."

"However, things changed now." His tone became grim, "The Digital World has faced some sort of crisis. This very same crisis prevented some people to meet with their partners." He sighed, "Also, since all extraordinary Digimon has been found, excluding Beelzemon, we have to take drastic measure to ensure that the last one to be found." He chuckled, "Alas, it seems that I was too late, or maybe right in time, as you became partner with Beelzemon."

Beelzemon paused, taking all in, "Last one?" he asked. The headmaster nodded, "Yes, you are the last one among the 'extraordinary' Digimon that came here. All others have already enrolled into the school." For some reason, the whole thing seems to be a bit weird, as if there is a detail that they're missing. Was it because of the so called problem that the Digital World is facing? The man (Now that she think about it, she didn't get his name) has mentioned it, but she didn't get any more details after Beelzemon and Knightmon incident, which led Clara and Beelzemon to be 'kidnapped' by them. But wait, could Beelzemon's memory loss be connected with the fact that he was the last one to 'wake up'? And what about the strange gate that they've seen? There are just too many questions with no answer.

Before she could question him about that, he has started to speak again, "Well, I guess that means all extraordinary Digimon has been found. Less work to do for me. Finding people like you is such a hard work! Oh right, I have to tell you that you should stay with your brother. Even though we provide home for people with partners, siblings and family have to stay together. Even though I had to say that it would be quite a problem since your brother's partner is a Royal Knight." He mused, "Ah, the chaos that would happen!"

'Talk about true.' She mused, momentary forgot about the questions she about to ask, 'I've been bashing myself over the same question several times.' she continued to think. Beelzemon on the other hand, can't help but think, 'What's so bad about the Royal Knights? Did something happen between them and the Demon lords or something? Why is it bad for me to stay with a Royal Knight?' Let's not forget here that the Demon Lord have suffered a bad case of memory-loss and technically never met a Royal Knight.

"Since all have been said and done. It's time for me to say greetings. So anyway, welcome to Digimon Academy! You'll be enrolling here from now on. I've called the teacher of your class to come and escorted you to your class." He said ("When did he did that?" Beelzemon whispered, "…I…don't know…" Clara replied, looking baffled herself), "In the meantime, I'll explain the general things about the school."

He cleared his throat, "Alright. Let's begin with history. This school has been standing for a long time, so long that it has been forgotten when did the school was build at first place. The builder of this place, a human with a Digimon as his partner, built this place to give and share their knowledge to everyone. You could see the statue of them at the center of the garden in front of this building. The school then started to grow, and eventually, it became a crucial place to study for humans with Digimon partner."

"The Academy was split into different buildings. Each represents an element. In total there are eight elements with three additional buildings. The eight elements are; Holy, Dark, Dragon, Beast, Aquan, Bird, Machine, and Insect-Plant. Every elemental class was divided to four more class based on the level of the Digimon, Rookie and below class, Champion class, Ultimate class, and Mega class. The three additional buildings were specifically made for extraordinary Digimon, the Holy Angels, the Royal Knights, and the Demon Lords. Each building were scattered in different parts of academy. At the very center of the academy is this building. This building is called 'The main building'. The canteen is here, so most student spend time chatting and eating in this building during breaks."

"As for the problem about Digimon being too oversized, we got it covered. We have developed a shrinking device that allows oversized Digimons to at least come to a size of a human. Of course, we had taken precaution in case something bad happened then the Digivice will activate and return the Digimon back to their original size." He said, "Since Beelzemon is not oversized like Belphemon or Leviamon are, there is no need to use such device on you."

He smiled, "Well, I think that covered the most basic things. I really hope that you'll enjoy the Academy." Suddenly, for some reason, he seems amused, "Though I suggested of changing clothes first. While the school didn't have a uniform, pajamas are hardly anything good for first impression since it was never meant to be wore during the day."

Clara was silent, processing what he said. She mused about how organized the Academy is, and feeling a bit anticipation building inside her, before suddenly realizing what he meant by his last sentence. She looked down at her clothes.

Light blue pajamas with blue flower pattern.

She felt herself blush in embarrassment. How could she miss that? She didn't have enough time to change clothes when the man has 'kidnapped' them. And all of that time, she had been wearing her pajamas **out in the open. **Thankfully, the only one who had seen this are Beelzemon (Who couldn't care less), the man and his partner, Knightmon (She curses them with all kind of languages she knows), and the headmaster (Who seems to be more amused than anything else)

"…But then again, I couldn't blame you. Tanaka ("So that was his name!" Beelzemon exclaimed.) probably didn't give you a chance to change your clothes." He mused, "That is one of the reason he got demoted." The headmaster sighed, "Despite the fact that he is strong and respectable in some aspects, it's just that his hatred towards Demon Lords is far too severe. One could say that his view on justice is wrong." He continued, "If only he fixed that part of him, he probably got promoted instead of demoted."

Beelzemon frowned, 'Again with this Demon Lord thing. Just what did I do….?' He though. His mind wandered off to his lost memories. He still can't recall anything, even after Clara explained everything to him. 'This makes me feel annoyed.'

Clara, still blushing, stammered, "T-That's not the problem now! I refuse to go out with such clothing!" covering her face with her hands, she continued, "What would people think of me if I wear pajamas on **school**?!" she screamed. The mental image of what will happen already make her shudder in horror.

"If you want to." The headmaster began, "There are some clothes I could lend you, even though it actually means for a basic school uniform. Not many people agreed to the idea of having a uniform and rejected the idea that was submitted. The reason behind it? No idea." He said, "Although I have a suspicion that it was because they thought that wearing uniform is far too troublesome. On any case, the Academy didn't have uniform thanks to the students rejecting the idea. So you want it or not?"

"Yes!" She screamed, "Anything to get out from this pajama!" the desperation she held in her voice surprises Beelzemon a bit. Beelzemon stared at her, "What's so bad about it?" His reply is a glare full of embarrassment. If it was possible, her face becomes redder, "I won't answer that question, I refuse to." She said, still blushing.

The headmaster chuckled at the exchange, finding it very humorous, "The closet is just right there." He gestured to a door at the left side of the room ("Why didn't I notice that before?" Beelzemon said to himself, "And why did the headmaster's office have a closet?" he continued, of course no one answer him). "You could take your time-"Before the headmaster could finish his sentence, Clara had already rushed to the door, opening and closing it in an instant. A 'click' could be heard from the door not soon after. Beelzemon stared at his partner, finding it shocking that she was able to move that fast.

"-to change." He finished, then raised an eyebrow in amusement, "My, that sure is fast. She must be really embarrassed." He looks back at his paperwork, "Well, back to work I suppose. And note to self; punish Tanaka for his wrongdoing." He huffed, "Not explaining anything and not letting a girl change her clothes, added with the fact that he practically kidnapped them has crossed the line too far." He sighed, "I just hope that her parents will forgive me for this…" he though about it for a moment, "They're probably going to sue me...and there's also her brother to deal with. Ah, the work ahead..." that said, he went back to work.

Beelzemon stared at the door that leads to closet, then at the stack of paper that has started to make shuffling noise again. He frowned, "…Why do I feel forgotten?" he muttered, "And what am I supposed to do now?"

"You wait." The headmaster said without looking up from behind the papers.

Silence (With exception of the shuffling of papers that's just keep coming one after another. Seeing the stacks, one could only wonder if it could be finished or not)

Beelzemon frowned harder.


	4. First Impression

**Chapter four: First Impression**

* * *

After some minutes of waiting, (Which, to Beelzemon, seems like hours) Clara finally emerged from the closet. The first thing that one could notice is that the light blue pajamas had gone. Instead, it was replaced with a white long-sleeved shirt covered with a gray sweater with no sleeve and an emblem that spells 'DA' at the chest along with a knee-length skirt with red and black stripes pattern. There are also black long socks that covered most of her leg, reaching just below knee and white and black tennis shoes.

She look satisfied at herself, no doubt because she was spared from the embarrassment of not realizing that she was wearing her pajamas. Speaking of pajamas, she was currently carrying it in her arms. Beelzemon, who had decided to entertain himself by playing with his fingers, look up and spotted her.

He huffed, "About time." He said, "I thought that it would take more hours than that." He continued, "Just why it did take that long anyway? Surely, changing your clothes can't be that long."

Clara just waved his hand, "I didn't take that long! Stop overdramatizing things!" She paused, "And for your information, it took quite a time to find a perfect size for myself. There are a lot of sizes there; it even makes me wonder how it can fit in that closet." ("…I'm more confused of the fact why there is a closet here at first place…" Beelzemon muttered.)

"On any case," she started, "I'm ready to go now." She paused. "…What are we going to do again?"

"You are supposed to go to your class to start your lesson and became an official student in the academy." The headmaster suddenly spoke, "But you have to wait for your teacher first. Speaking of her, she was supposed to arrive here earlier. No offence, but you did take quite long in the closet…" ("Ha! Two against one!" Beelzemon shouted, "…Shut up." Clara replied, "And I took offence in that!".)

The sound of rushed footsteps could be heard from outside the office. The sound became louder each passing second. It was pretty obvious that the owner of the footsteps is heading here in hurry. Hearing the footsteps, the headmaster raised an eyebrow. "Well, it seems that she has arrived." He said with an amused tone. "That took quite a time…"

The door was opened (Maybe slammed seems to describe it better…) with a loud 'BLAM'. There, in front of the opened door, which now seems to bend awkwardly, probably because being slammed too hard ("The poor door…" Clara muttered.), stood a woman.

She was quite young, maybe around 30 or younger. She has a shoulder-length chocolate brown hair that was tied into a bun with a white ribbon. She has a pair of light brown eyes. She seems to be distressed as her eyes showed a clear panic.

The woman immediately spoke, "Headmaster, sir! I am terribly sorry for my delay, but it's just that those kids I run to skipped class again and I have to spend some time lecturing them about how they're supposed to be learning things in their class instead of hanging around in lesson time and about how their parents would be disappointed if they know that their kids had not been learning anything at all, and-"

"Miss Elizabeth." The headmaster cut off, "You are babbling again."

Elizabeth blushed, "O-Oh! My bad, I didn't mean to babble, it's just that those kids seems to never learn their lesson." She gives a quiet laugh, "I'm really sorry for my delay." She bowed a bit. At that time, Clara and Beelzemon were staring at her 'grand' entrance with surprise and shock.

'She is…a truly one interesting teacher.' Clara though. 'I can only wonder how she fare in class…wait, she teaches my class right? I suppose I don't have to wonder anything, I just have to wait and witness it myself.' Beelzemon, on the other hand, 'That's a one heck of entrance.' Beelzemon though as he glance at the door, 'And some strength she got there.' Referring to the bend door.

The woman, Elizabeth (We shall refer her without miss unless it was in speech) look up, her gaze landed to Clara and Beelzemon. It seems that she finally notice them. Elizabeth blinked, before smiling at them (It surprises Clara and Beelzemon a bit, because to this point, no one has ever done that), "And this is….?" She asked, the question was directed to the headmaster.

"Clara Triste and her partner Beelzemon. I have informed you about them haven't I? On any case, you should be escorting them to the class." He said, "They've wait quite a while for you." ("Really? She arrived less than a minute after Clara emerged from closet." Beelzemon said, Clara shot him a look.) "I hope that your other student weren't complaining that you have to leave your class to get her." he continued.

Elizabeth seems to be uncomfortable when he mentioned the other student, "Yeah, well, about that…Umm, well, they, err, not complaining, but, umm…" she squirmed uncomfortably, "It's just, well, most of them is still…, that, you know?"

The headmaster sighed, "You mean that they're still that? How long had it been?" he paused, "And how many left now?"

The teacher look down, "Months. And there is only one now…counting Clara, it would make two." She looks depressed, "I'm sorry, I've tried, but they just reject me altogether….I wish I could do something about it, I even give lectures! But it just didn't work…the other student just keep doing that over and over again, and no one even give sympathy! It's really bad." She sighed, "It was quite a blessing that the some of the Royal Knights didn't join in, but they didn't help either, it was quite a chaos now, since no one is willing to listen, especially after the last incident. It just makes it worse."

"I see." The headmaster frowned, "That is quite a problem. If these keep up, I can't be sure what will happen later." He sighed again, "This is truly a stain for the academy…"

Clara stared at the exchange, finding the whole thing confusing. "Err…" the headmaster and teacher both look at her, "What are you talking about?" Beelzemon has the same question in his head, and was staring at them, expecting answers. What about the others that they're not aware of? The whole conversation was confusing and, at the same time, a bit worrying.

Elizabeth just gives them a barely seen thin sad smile, it surprises both of them a bit (Why are there a lot of surprising things today?), "…You'll know soon." She looks sad. She was giving them a look full of sympathy, a look that Clara found a bit strange. Could it be that there's something about the whole academy that they're overlooking? Something that the headmaster hasn't told them? But since they haven't technically enrolled yet, she can't be so sure yet.

The whole thing is worrying, and it doesn't seem that the headmaster or teacher are willing to tell them anything yet.

"On any case," Elizabeth said, turning to the headmaster, "I have to excuse myself to guide them." She turned to both of them, "Now, come. I'll show you your class." Not even waiting for affirmation, she has already gone out from the office (Trough the bend door of course…)

Clara and Beelzemon look at each other for a moment. Silent conversation took place right there and now. And no, they're not using telepathy, they were whispering to each other in a very low voice.

'What do you think? Do you find the whole thing weird? Especially about the Academy's problem and about the others?' Clara whispered.

'Yeah, I do. I'm more worried about the others the teacher mentioned about. Even if I didn't really remember the other Demon Lords, it's a bit worrying that something happened to them.' Beelzemon whispered back.

'And she mentioned something about the Holy Angels and the Royal Knight too, it was clear that something happened and they're involved in this. But what could it be?' Clara whispered in a confused tone.

'There's also something about being the only one, and counting you would be two. Do you think it has some relation with the partners of Demon Lords? Other than you?' He replied.

'Could be.' She whispered back, 'The whole thing's worrying.'

"If you are done whispering to each other." The headmaster's voice shocks them out from their silent conversation, "Miss Elizabeth is currently waiting outside, wondering why you didn't follow her immediately." He continued, "And while I do not want to interrupt your conversation, it's better if you go on your way instead of hanging around my office. I have works to do, you know?"

Suddenly realizing that what the headmaster said is right, they immediately stopped their conversation and headed out the office. Clara gave a brief glance at the headmaster (She was amused at the fact that he was still hidden behind the stacks of papers) and gave a thoughtful expression, as if debating if she was going to ask something or not.

The headmaster noticing this, said, "If you are worried about the books for the academy, your things back home, and the fact that you are currently carrying your pajamas, I have it all solved." He said, shocking Clara as all he said were true, except that there's still more than that, "The books and your things will be send to your shared house immediately, so you could take lesson normally starting tomorrow. As for your pajamas…you could left it here, I'll send it with your things."

"Ah…Thank you." Clara said, bowing a bit as she put down her pajamas near the chair (Which Beelzemon previously sat at when he waited for her) and went after the teacher and Beelzemon who has started walking without her. She's still not satisfied as she didn't get to question him about what he mean by his earlier words, but it's better if she didn't pry further than she already did. He didn't seem willing, and he was the headmaster.

"What took you so long?" Beelzemon immediately ask when he sees her running to catch up with them. They've already went quite far, but not far enough to be unseen by her.

"Just asking a few question to the headmaster." Clara replied, "Nothing more, nothing less…." She muttered the last part, frowning while doing so.

Beelzemon noticed this, but he didn't say anything, only giving her a worried look. Clara smiled in return, trying to assure him that it's fine.

Elizabeth spoke up, "Well, since Clara has arrived, let's go to your class now!"

"Yeah…" Clara said in monotone. "…Whatever." Beelzemon said in disinterest tone. But nether less, they followed the teacher.

* * *

The whole walk was…tense.

Both Clara and Beelzemon didn't say anything as they followed Elizabeth, who only spoke to explain the academy and such. They've learned quite a lot from hearing her, but they gave no comment at all. Sure, they ask question there and now, but it was mostly a silent walk.

In addition to the already tense situation, just a while ago, the bell rang (Elizabeth mentioned that it means breaks) and most student were already pilling up the academy grounds. They passes quite numbers of students along with their Digimon partner. Uncomfortable? Definitely.

It didn't help that most students were giving them looks. Some also point at them and whispering each other. Clara felt a bit nervous at the looks they're giving them, while Beelzemon is just annoyed at them. Some of the looks describe plenty of things; some look scared, some look angry, some just plainly avoided their eyes.

Clearly, that is not one of the most welcoming greeting they're getting. And it's already clear that they're not welcomed…somehow, Clara expected that.

Beelzemon, who is tired of the silence and annoyed at the looks he's getting, leaned to Clara, "When do you think we're going to arrive? It's been a time since we departed, and even I know that it shouldn't take that long to reach our class."

"Maybe it's because our teacher decided to take a 'detour' around the academy first." Clara replied, "While I agreed with you that it took quite a long time, it is helpful in one way to another. We now know quite things about the academy right? Besides, with this, it lessens the chance of getting lost in this ridiculously big Academy." She paused, "And we've only take a 'tour' at the main building. In fact, we haven't got out from it yet and seen other buildings."

"…True." Beelzemon said, "But still, the looks we're getting are ridiculous. People sure have plenty of different opinion about us didn't they?"

"Ha, this probably isn't the worst to come yet." She huffed, "I wouldn't be surprised if I was referred as the evil girl who was partnered with the Great Demon Lord of Gluttony, Beelzemon. And I must be avoided at all cost if you didn't want to die…and such things like that." She shrugged, "That's people opinion to us. At least, I thought so."

"You weren't bothered with it?" Beelzemon said

"I would lie if I said I'm not." Clara replied, "But it's just opinion. In the end, opinions are opinions, they're not true, and such opinions about us shouldn't be even bothered at first place." She continued, "And it's not like its affect me that much, I'm somewhat used to it."

"…'somewhat' used to it? What do you mean by that?"

Clara stopped walking for a bit, before resuming walking again as she began to talk, "Well, it's my brother's fault."

"It's just…he's the partner of Royal Knight, you know? That small little fact changes everything. People back at my old school always ask about my brother, and how 'cool' it was for him to be partnered with a Royal Knight. They always talked about my brother, not me. Our parents always compared me to him, 'Why can't you be like your brother?' or 'Your brother is good at this, why can't you?' and they also keep hoping ridiculous things from me, 'Your brother could do this, so you could too.' or 'Your brother's partner is a Royal Knight, so your partner must be something amazing too,' the last part is true, I suppose, Demon Lords are extraordinary aren't they? On any case, they just keep going with your brother this and your brother that. It's just frustrating."

"No one ever saw me, they only saw my brother. People want to be friends with me not because of who I am, but because of my brother. Because of that I never have real friends. To me, real friends are people who became friends with you because they consider you one. Someone you could share happiness and pain to, not someone you befriend because of their status and fame. People around me do that all the time."

"It makes me became a bit paranoid to people around me. Whenever someone wants to became friends with me, I've always checked them first if they honestly meant it or not. In the end, none do. Every single one of them always has a hidden intention. It just gives me a sense of distrust, and even until now, I have no friends. When my old schoolmates know that I'm in Digimon Academy, and partnered to a Demon Lord, I am sure that they wouldn't miss me for a little bit, in fact, they probably curses me off."

"…But in the end, I know that I can't change fate. Fate has decided to befall me this situation, and I can't do anything about it. But I know one thing for sure; people opinions could be changed, unlike fate. I could change the way they saw me, to make them finally see me."

"People usually give up at their fate, accepting things the way they are. It wasn't true though, you could change the way you accept it. My way is to make people change their opinions, to reveal them facts that could change their mind, so they didn't draw an early conclusion based on other people's opinion."

"Ah, sorry, I was babbling didn't I? It's just this is the first time I could speak this freely to someone." Clara paused, "You know what? I was really happy that I got a partner. No matter what the partner is, I'm happy that I finally have someone I could trust. Partners trust each other, they're friends. That's why…" She smiled a bit, "I'm really happy that you are my partner, Beelzemon."

Beelzemon stared at her a bit, before smirking, "Heh, well, I suppose I'm glad too that you are my partner." He frowned, "I can't recall anything before I met you in front of that gate. I don't even know who I am."

"Unable to remember anything about myself is not the greatest experience I ever had. You told me plenty of things about myself, something that even I can't recall. A Demon Lord, that's what I am. Yet, I can't remember anything about it. I can't even remember the other Demon Lords, except the fact that they're the other 'light' I saw back then. People hate me, yet I did not understand why they did. I've done bad things in past, yet I have no recollection at all. It's just…frustrating. To know that people hate me for something I can't remember."

"I guess we both seek something; you seek companion, someone you could trust to, while I seek my memories, to know who I am." He said while chuckling a bit.

Clara nodded, "Right." She said, smiling a bit, "We're partners now. You give me companion I desperately seek for and I helped you to find your memories." She laugh, "I suppose it sounds like give-and-take? But of course not, partners had deeper meaning than that…"

"Heh," Beelzemon said, "While I'm still confused at the whole concept of partnering, I agree with you."

Clara smiled at him; Beelzemon gives a smirk in response.

"And here we are!" Elizabeth suddenly spoke up, startling Clara and Beelzemon, they immediately turned to her, "We've arrived at the Demon Lords building, the place where our class we're located at!" she continued.

"What? Already?" Beelzemon said, before noticing that they're outside the main building, evident from the lush green field, He look baffled, "When did….?"

Clara glanced around, also noticing that there weren't any students nearby, "I suppose that out talk took longer time than we thought…we've skipped some part of the tour Miss Elizabeth was giving us after we started to talk."

"Hey, you two! What are you waiting for? Get in! I'll introduce you to the others." The teacher spoke, waving at them from the entrance of the building. The building itself was impressive; It's like a miniature castle. It has two floors. Wait, why is there two floors if the class only take one floor? Oh well, that could wait for later.

"Coming!" They said as they entered into the building, showing more spirit than their last response to her (That consist of monotone and disinterest voice) the talk really helped of lifting their spirit.

Unknown to them, a figure watched from quite a long distance, in fact, it was too long to even hear their conversation, but it seems that the figure plan was not to listen at their conversation; in fact, the figure was trying confirming something.

"So it's true…the last Demon Lord has arrived…" The figure muttered, "I better inform this to Boss immediately."

With that said, the figure turn and ran to the direction of the main building.

* * *

More walking awaits them as they headed towards their class. Beelzemon has started complain about more walking and how tired he was, Clara shot him a look, and told him that she was tired physically and mentally, and told him that he should complaint about it, because it's just make it worse for her.

Of course, it was interrupted as Elizabeth spoke up, "We're here. I present you; your class!" She said, pointing to the door in front of her, "So you better get in and introduce yourself…on second thought, it wouldn't be that necessary to do that. You could do it later." She sighed at the last part, as if remembering something that makes her depressed. It was the same expression she wore back at the headmaster office when she mentioned the others, it further Clara's suspicion that there is something that is going on at her class.

Clara decided to ignore this and sends a quick look at Beelzemon, who nodded, understanding her. They were referring to the fact that the other Demon Lords may've some clue about his memory-loss, if not; they could ask them about his memory instead. First impression is important too, she can't screw this up. She can't let them think that she is only a bother that accidently partnered with a Demon Lord.

'But wait, what does Miss Elizabeth mean by introducing myself later?' she thought, 'If they don't know my name, how could I make first impression? There's something wrong here.'

No point of thinking it over. Elizabeth has already opened the door and entered the class. She gives her a 'come in' motion. Weird thing is, she didn't spoke up about new student and something like that, just giving her a motion to come in. At this point, they were sure there's something that they don't know going on here.

Taking a deep breath, they entered the class. If there's something wrong, they're going to find out what by themselves. Walking to the front class, they turned to where the students would normally sit, expecting to see other Demon Lords and their partners.

Unfortunately, and surprisingly, they were wrong.

Clara and Beelzemon jaws dropped, "W-what in the world?" Beelzemon said, very shocked at the sight in front of him, "No way…" Clara muttered in shock.

In front of them are chairs and tables, the normal ordinary classroom you usually have, there's not much things in the back, and the windows give a sense of calamity, but that is not what was surprising from the class. The surprising part of the class is the student.

There was no one except one.

…Who is currently sleeping.

Yes, you read it right. The classroom is empty, leaving only one student who is sleeping peacefully with his (Yeah, it's a boy) arms folded in front of him, making them unable to see his face. The only thing they know is that he has dark blue hair. Beside him is definitely a Digimon, a cute, mouse like Digimon that has two horns, bat-like ears, something that suspiciously like scars at his forehead, and wrapped by chains with an alarm clock in front of him. Clara recognized the Digimon as Belphemon Sleep Mode. The fact that such large classroom is very empty is shocking. Out of the six Demon Lords they're expecting to see, they only see one, who is sleeping and probably didn't saw them entering, or know that they're here at first place.

"This definitely not something I expected to see." Beelzemon muttered, "Just how could this happen?" he continued. "I don't know." Clara replied, "But this not something I expected to see too. This is worrying, don't you think? Wait a minute; didn't Miss Elizabeth and the headmaster mention this? The only one left and me would make it two? Could it be that they're referring to the fact that there is only two Demon Lords present at the class? And there's still the question of where could the others be."

"True." Beelzemon said, "The question of what has happened to lead into these still remains." He huffed, "But we have plenty of time to figure it out didn't we?"

"Of course." She replied, "I won't rest till I figure out what happened here, especially since we can't ask them about your memories if they're not present."

Elizabeth spoke up, cutting their conversation, "Your seat is right there." She pointed at the desk at the back of class near the window. "That's the empty one." She said. It seems that she's still depressed seeing the condition of class. But seeing the class, you could understand the reason of her sadness. What kind of teacher is not sad when only one of her student attend class? Even though said student is sleeping. If there is, then said person is not a good teacher at all.

Clara pitied Elizabeth, really. From what she seen, Elizabeth is not one of the simple minded people that hate Demon Lords just because of what they heard from others. She honestly cared about her students. Demon Lord Partner or not, they're her students, they're human too. She was sad at the fact that no one understands that. She is very different compared to the man and that Knightmon (What was his name again? Oh yes, Tanaka)

Honestly, all they get here is nothing but chaos, mystery, and confusion. People around here seem to have a knack of hiding something which left them no choice but to figure out themselves. And the man (Tanaka, she reminded herself) hasn't left a good impression of the academy. At least Miss Elizabeth seems nice, but there's still other students who gives them look earlier (Clara could only wonder what they would do next) There's also the worrying fact that more than half of her classmate weren't attending the class.

Oh well, they went to their seat. It was a long desk with two chairs, obviously meant for both human and Digimon. Sitting down at the chair, Clara can't help but to wonder what will await her in her new school.

The first impression weren't really that good after all. (You know what I mean, being kidnapped is hardly welcoming if you ask me.)


	5. Jinx and Luck

_**Chapter 5: Jinx and Luck**_

* * *

"Boss! Boss!" A voice rang trough the area as a figure approached the field. In the field, there is a boy with shaggy light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Beside him is a Digimon, a clown-like Digimon with smiley face and clown outfit. The Digimon was Piedmon. The boy looked at the owner of the voice with a bored look.

"What is it, lackey?" he said.

The owner of the voice stiffened a bit at the words, "Um, Boss, could you not call me lackey?"

"No." The boy said, "I do what I want to do." He said. His partner, Piedmon, chuckled, "Never question the boss, lackey. And do enlighten us the reason of why are you running like a headless chicken shouting 'Boss! Boss!' over and over." He said, grinning at the figure.

The figure looked nervous at their response, "I-I'm sorry, It's just that the rumor are true! And I feel like I have to inform you immediately about it. Please don't punish me!" the figure said, shaking in fear while bowing repeatedly.

The Boss raised an eyebrow, "Which rumor? There are plenty of things floating in the Academy. And I suggest that you get into the point already. I'm still in a quite bad mood since that Lecturer Witch caught me skipping class." He said while frowning in displeasure.

It has been an unpleasant event; he was forced to listen to the witch when she started lecturing about his action, how he should reflect it, and how ashamed his parents would be. Pfft, as if it was any effect to him. It's not like he actually listened to a word she says.

Swallowing the fear and nervousness, the figure answered, "T-The rumor about the arrival of the last Demon Lord, sir!"

"Oh?" The boy blinked, amused, "So it was true then?" He grinned, beside him, Piedmon also grinned, the last demon Lord finally arrived? Hell yeah. "Awesome, a new toy to play with." The boy said. His mind started to twist at the thought of what will he put the Demon Lord to. "At least, something that could get over this sickening monotone life." He said.

Life weren't that good for the boy, after the 'incident' he lost people he could have fun with. And the fact that the sleeping boy (What's his name again? He forgot.) Almost never get out from that stupid class and always asleep no matter what they did, it was boring to pick on him (He liked it when they beg, not ignore) Piedmon share the same sentiment as he give a mad, crazed grin that could make one goes running in fear as he thought about it too. Ah, the fun that would came!

He could do this and that or maybe that. Ah, the number of choices! It already excites them greatly. He can't wait to make whoever the person is begging in mercy. Shamefully, none of the Demon Lords and their partners seems to do that (It disappoint him greatly, nothing beats begging victims. A shame that none of them did it, really.) But maybe he could get this new person begging in mercy, with mental note to make sure that no one could find out about it. If he gets caught by the teacher, or worse, Alphamon or **the principal, **things could get messy.

"Well then," The boy started, standing up and stretching his body, "Shall we 'greet' the newest member of my list of victims?" He said, grinning like a crazed person.

Evil chuckles could be heard as the boy and his partner laughed out loud, absorbed at their own sick, twisted mind. At the background, the figure shuffled uneasily, worried of what mayhem would happen next.

Was the figure's decision to tell Boss is a right one? It may be too late to take it back, but the figure can't help but to wonder about it.

* * *

Clara shuddered, suddenly feeling a cold at her back. It was kind of creepy that it even made her looked around her for any sign of the source. At first, she thought it was the wind from the window, but it was closed and locked tightly, making it impossible for any wind to come through. Beelzemon, noticing her strange action, decided to choose not to comment and instead gave her a weird look, as if asking what in the world are she doing.

She just sent a sheepish look at his direction. Her eyes glance back at the sleeping boy, whose name she didn't even get, and sweat dropped when she seen him **still** sleeping.

Just a few seconds ago, the bell that signaled break time had rang. Elizabeth had gone somewhere else immediately in hurry, as if she already had plans to do. That seems to be a reasonable reason. On any case, Clara and Beelzemon are debating for their next move.

"We could wake him up." Beelzemon has suggested. It seems to be a good idea, but they discarded the though immediately when Clara mention about Belphemon Rage mode, and there wasn't any assurance that the boy would listen and answer them (Maybe he would be angry at them from waking him up...not something she would do, really). They decided that it's better to leave him and Belphemon alone.

However, on the other hand, waiting for him to wake up seems to be quite impossible, as he didn't even stir when the bell rang (It was quite loud, loud enough to make her deaf for a few moments) and besides, it has been long time when they entered class, and he's still asleep (Granted, it wasn't THAT long, but still...)

That what led them to stare at each other (Of course, it was kind of cut off when Clara suddenly feel a chill at her back.) Deep silence filled the air, or awkwardness, your pick.

"You know..." Clara finally said after a few more seconds passed, "...I don't think that staring at each other would solve a thing."

Beelzemon give a sarcastic look, "You think?" he seems to agree with her (Even though the 'agreement' is said in sarcastic tone, it was still an agreement.) The two of them lapse to another round of silence.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Alright, this is silly. Let's just go out from this class and ask people around here. Maybe there's something about the so-called war that happen decades ago that you haven't known yet, and may've got a clue about my missing memories." Beelzemon said, cutting the silence.

"…Yeah, let's go with that." Clara didn't comment about why Beelzemon suddenly gave a great idea that she didn't think of. Oh wait, she did think of that, but she buried it off when she remembered the looks that the other students gave to them. And added with the fact that her brother could possibly anywhere at the academy (Meeting him is only a countdown now…she shudders a bit.) But at this point, there is nothing else to do. They have no other choice.

Sighing, Clara followed Beelzemon (Who, as soon as heard the affirmation, rushed out the classroom immediately. She wonders if it because he didn't like the classroom.) Walking down the path that led to outside, she can't help but to wish to whatever deity out there for her survival from of the chaos that may possibly come.

…She also hopes that there are at least some students that would be so kind to actually speak with her without giving her looks.

* * *

Not a while later, Clara meet up with Beelzemon, who is standing in front of the Demon Lords building, he was gazing at the filled with an expression that could be describe as happily pleased.

When she asked why, he replied, "I like the atmosphere outside here." He huffed, "The atmosphere inside the building is far too dark. It sickens me." Clara sweat dropped at that, what he said is very true. Being alone inside the class (Sleeping boy don't count since he is asleep.) is very…well, lonely.

Clara did feel weird alone in the class (Along with Beelzemon, of course) She was used to a lively class that seems to never stop their endless ranting and gossips. True, there are some times where she is annoyed at their talking (Mainly because they're too loud) but it was sometimes useful for 'information gathering' or in other name, 'Blackmail material gathering'

It was the only way to keep them far away from her since most people tends to get too close beyond her comfort zone without her permission. You got to cheer at blackmail's greatness; it scared them enough to ensure her comfort zone's safety. True, it has some drawbacks, but it was none that she couldn't take care of.

After all, even she has a dark side (Doesn't everyone?)

But still, even if she has a bit paranoia around strangers, doesn't mean she was willing to spend the rest of her school life being isolated and alone in an empty classroom. So, in some sort of sense, she could understand why the atmosphere sickens Beelzemon.

On any case, it's not the time to dwell in that, "So where do we start first?" she asked. She likes to know what place Beelzemon want to check first. It's his idea at first place (And no, she won't mention that she thought of that before.)

"Let's see…The main building seems to be a good pick. Students gather there on breaks right?"

"Logical. Alright, let's just go and hope that someone is courageous enough to face us."

Beelzemon huffed, "You make it sound like they're going to avoid or run from us the moment they see us."

Clara just shrugged, well, they're new students, so they didn't know how it works around here, "You never knew." She replied. Beelzemon just raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Clara could guess that Beelzemon is agreeing with her, who knew what chaos would happen? At least they could hope to find a reasonable person who didn't run off when they saw them. Wait, isn't the students before didn't? On second thought, they didn't count since they're giving them looks.

Deep inside, Clara was kind of afraid that she might've jinxed herself (Like she did back at her room before the man kidnapped them)

'If I somehow jinx myself' she though as she and Beelzemon headed towards the main building, 'Every time I got a chance to do jinx myself, I'll ask Beelzemon to remind me not to. Maybe asking him to hit me or something…'

* * *

"I hate myself."

It was the first thing Clara said after their not so well 'adventure'. And yes, she jinxed herself yet again. No one was willing to listen to them and decided that running from them and shoo them is more preferable, even if they tried to be as polite as possible.

She sighed, remembering how the day went.

**Flashback**

_First attempt:_

"_Excuse me? Can I-"  
"AHHH! I'm sorry!" the student ran in a speed of light_

_Second attempt:_

"_Hello, Can I ask-"  
"Go away! I-I haven't done anything wrong!"  
"But that's not-"  
Before she could finish her sentence, the student have ran away..._

_Third attempt:_

"_Hey you!" That was Beelzemon  
"What...? Wait a minute...Uh, who are you?"  
A pause, Clara brightened at last, someone who you could ask!  
"He's Beelzemon! I'm Clara!"  
"...Wait a minute...Beelzemon?...the Demon Lord?"  
Another pause.  
The student shrieked, "I'm sorry!"  
He ran away.  
Clara stared. Beelzemon stared.  
"...That was your fault." Beelzemon said.  
"…" Clara didn't answer._

_Fourth attempt:_

_They approached a student who is reading a book without care of the world.  
"Umm, hey, can I ask you something?"  
"Go away, I'm busy." The student said without looking up from the book  
"But-"  
"Go away."  
"Let's just leave him alone." Beelzemon said, walking away.  
"Huh? Hey! Wait for me!"  
The boy look up a bit from his book, "Was that a Demon Lord just now?" he asked himself.  
He shrugged. "Oh well." He continues reading._

_Fifth attempt: _

"_Excuse me, can I ask you something?"  
"..." No response._  
_"Do you know plenty of things of the history?"_  
_"..." Still no response._  
_"Umm, are you listening?"_  
_"..." Again, still no response._  
_"Clara." Beelzemon suddenly spoke, she turned to him._  
_"...That's a statue." He said._  
_A pause_  
_"...Oh."_  
_Cue awkward silence_  
_"Let's just move on." Beelzemon said._  
_"..Yeah." She agreed._

**End Flashback**

Clara sighed again. The last part was very embarrassing to her, mistaking a statue for a person…was her sight really that bad? (Or maybe desperate enough to look for someone who could speak to her like a normal civilized person?) On any case, they haven't made any improvement. She knows that people hate Demon Lords, but this is just plain ridiculous.

Remembering something she turned to Beelzemon, "Beelzemon? Can I ask you something?"

Beelzemon, who were just staring at a tree (Wait, why is he doing that?), turned to her, "What?"

"If I jinxed myself, or have chance to," She started, "I want you to hit me or something. Just don't do it too hard." She finished.

He raised an eyebrow on her strange request, but a playful smirk covered his face not soon after, "Dully noted." He said.

Clara looked at the clock hanging not far from their place. It was nearing the time where breaks are over. Seeing that they made no improvement and time is running out, they have no choice but to end it now. She can't help but to feel disappointment, she wanted to, at least, find a clue to determine their next course of action.

"Let's end it now and go back." She said, "Time is running out."

Beelzemon nodded, he chooses not to comment (Was it because he was disappointed?) They both then started to walk to the direction of their class. However, before they could do that, a voice was suddenly heard.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Clara paused, eyes widening, that speech sounds like an absolute rip-off of a villain first introduction (Anime reference?) Wait, that can't be right. Why was she thinking this? She shook off the random though that just crossed her head. She and Beelzemon (Who has heard it and realize that it was addressed to them) turned their heads to the direction of the voice.

It was a boy, around Clara's age. He has shaggy light brown hair and dark brown eyes, and beside him is a Piedmon. Yes, the boy is none other than the bully, not that they both know that yet.

The boy grinned at them, "Ah! So this is the rumored new Demon Lord is it? I've been looking everywhere for you!" he said cheerfully. True to his words, the boy and his partner had been searching high and low for their new 'victim'. Unfortunately, he hasn't manage to find anything near the Demon Lords building, and ask (Translate it to threaten) the other students if they saw them.

One boy was brave enough to tell them that he had run from said Demon Lord, and told them that the Demon Lord was heading near the school's statue. And bingo! They were here, facing their new 'victim'

Clara shuddered, for some reason, despite the boy's cheerful attitude; she felt that there is just something horribly wrong with the boy. She shakes off the feeling, deciding that it may be the boy's partner, Piedmon, who was staring at her with a strange smirk…she shuddered again, yes, that must be it.

…It not like they're villains who's out to make their life a hell after all.

Clara paused, eyes widening. Oh lord no! She just has jinxed herself again! That means the boy in front of him is a villain! There is no other explanation! As silly as it sounds, she started to believe that her jinxed always come true…she had to ask Beelzemon to hit her later. For now, seeing that the boy is a villain, she has to get away from here, fast.

Maybe she could make a run for it without initiating a conversation with him…

"So, you've been looking around for me." Of course fate wouldn't have it. Clara cursed under his breath when Beelzemon spoke. He was looking at the boy and Piedmon with a calculating look, as if judging them.

The boy grinned, pleased that he got a response from the Demon Lord. "Of course, it was an honor to meet a Demon Lord." He bowed a little, "My name is Zakuro, nice to meet you."

The gesture maybe so polite, but it raises suspicion from both Clara and Beelzemon. Despite the fact that the other students were avoiding them so swiftly, this boy approached with no problem. There are two possibilities; One, Zakuro truly wants to talk to them or two, he is planning something that requires talking to them.

This also raises another question; weren't there other Demon Lords? He said those words as if Beelzemon is the first Demon Lord he meet. Even if there is a possibility that Zakuro came after the other Demon Lords is gone, there's still that sleeping boy and Belphemon.

This concluded one thing; Zakuro could not be trusted because he was too suspicious.

Clara decided to be polite and said as sweet as she could, "Well, nice to meet you Zakuro, my name is Clara." She smiled. But inside, she was screaming at how weird did that sound (Added with the sickeningly sweet voice) and wished nothing but to end the conversation and returned peacefully to her class.

Zakuro smiled, "Likewise, Claire." The smile turned to a smirk, "It should be a quite fun year with you here." He chuckled, "I wonder how long you would last….?" He said it in a low tone, but they definitely heard it.

Oh lord, the boy, Zakuro, knew something about the other Demon Lords who wasn't present at the class! In fact, he might as well the very **reason **they're not present. Ignoring the fact that he got her name wrong, Clara spoke again, this time in a less sweet and more hurried tone, "Well, it was nice to meet you and such, but I really have to go. The bell is going to ring soon and I wished to get back to my class." Translated to; I wants to get away from you immediately, "I'm sorry, really."

"Oh ho? Leaving so soon?" Zakuro said. He looked at the clock, finding it disappointing that she was right; the bell's going to ring soon. He spent too much time looking for them. While he doesn't care about his class (Hey, he skipped a lot) he doesn't have time to 'play' with her since she have to return to her class. And since it was her first day, it could raise suspicion if she went missing. In the end, he shrugged, "Oh well, it can't be helped."

"Yes, it can't be helped." Clara agreed, "So, goodbye." She stared to walk away. She makes sure that her speed weren't too fast and hurried so Zakuro wouldn't be suspicious. Beelzemon sense her urgency, understanding the reason behind it. The boy did felt…off. Something told him that what the boy said is opposite of what he was thinking.

No use thinking about it now. For now, their goal is to get away from him as fast as they could.

* * *

After they got quite a distance from Zakuro, checking the back to make sure that they weren't being followed, and finding that the corridor is as empty as it could, Clara let out a breath of relief.

She looked at Beelzemon, "You feel it too right?"

"If you mean the strange feeling of danger when I was near that boy, or the feeling that he is hiding something, then yes."

"…You think he has something to do with the fact that none of the Demon Lords, same from us and the sleeping boy, is attending school?"

"Highly possible, you heard it when he said 'How long will you last?' that's a pretty big hint there. He was definitely involved with the mystery."

"True enough. On any case, we should head back. It was a real shame that we haven't got any clue to your memories."

"Well, we've tried. That was good enough."

"Yeah. Oh, that reminds me, could you hit me?"

A pause, Beelzemon looked at his partner with disbelieve, "…Huh? Wait what?! Why?"

"Remember what I said? About jinxing myself? Well, I just did that with Zakuro, about him being a villain."

"Oh, right. Sure then."

Beelzemon raised his hand, about to hit her before he suddenly paused in mid air. He looked distracted, as if he was concentrating or something. Clara noticed this, "Beelzemon? What's wrong?"

"Do you hear that?" he said.

"What?"

"I hear something's coming. Quick, hide!" before she could protest, Beelzemon had grab her and dragged her to the bushes near the mini garden beside the corridor. They ducked at the bushes, making it impossible for anyone who was passing by at the corridor to saw them.

Clara looked at him, annoyed, "Why are we hiding? We did nothing wrong! It's probably just another student passing by and such." She said.

"I don't know why I did this either." He replied, "I just feel that whatever is coming make my senses go haywire, as if whatever what was coming is a danger."

She paused, "It wasn't Zakuro right?"

"It wasn't him; the feeling of danger is different."

"…There's a different type of danger?"

"Err…it was kind of hard to explain."

"Oh, alright. I won't pry further…but I'm still curious."

The sounds of footsteps could be heard. They both peeked out from the bushes (While still making sure that they can't be seen by the owner of the footsteps.) to see just who is it that makes Beelzemon senses gone haywire.

They got a very good look at them. And Clara couldn't be more shocked than she already is. Disbelieve and fear quickly creeps up to her. Of all people, it has to be **him**! At least now, she understands Beelzemon's reason to hide (Silently, she thanked him for doing it)

The reason? The person who was walking at the corridor is none other than her brother, along with Gallantmon. They're the last person that Clara wishes to meet at this moment.

Just what kind of bad luck follows her?


	6. Suspicion?

**Chapter 6: Suspicion?**

* * *

Silence, only the sound of footsteps from the object of their fears is heard. Clara watched from behind the bushes with fear, muttering about bad luck and something about nothing has ever gone right, while Beelzemon was observing Gallantmon with interest.

Each footstep echoed in Clara's head, 'Oh please, please pass quickly!' she mentally pleaded (Exaggerating much?)

While Clara was busy on her own world, Beelzemon (As said before) was observing Gallantmon, 'So that's Gallantmon? For some reason, he looks familiar to me. Wait, didn't Clara mention about Royal Knight before? I wonder if he knew anything about me.' He paused, 'But then again, if what Clara told me was true, then it wouldn't be a good idea to face him directly. Demon Lords and Royal Knights have long time rivalry, isn't it? But still, at this point we have no lead. Hmm…..'

"Do you think we should talk to them?" Beelzemon whispered, making sure that it wouldn't be heard by anyone other than Clara.

Clara snapped out from her 'Dream world' to stare at him with a look full of disbelieve, "Did I hear you right? Facing them directly? Forget it, they'll kill us the second they spotted us." She whispered firmly.

"Wasn't there a rule against fighting here?" Beelzemon countered, "And what other choice we have? He's a Royal Knight; he's bound to know something about me."

"No, definitely not. There's still other choice than this. Facing Royal Knight head on without preparation is suicide. And this is my brother we're talking about! He has 'this' view on justice that I don't agree with. Not only that, what do you think his reaction will be when he found out that I'm partnered with a Demon Lord?" She whispered a bit louder, frustration is clear at her voice, "Its horror! Horror! I tell you!"

"But…"

"No buts! With the fact that you didn't even remember your moves, could you defend yourself in worst-case scenario? I don't want that to happen! We just became partners for God's sake! Hell, I bet that you and him probably would end up fighting despite the rules!"

Beelzemon give a look, "Still…wait, did you just jinxed yourself again?"

A pause

"…Shit." Clara finally said after some moment, "Now I'm sure that we can't face my brother."

"Should I slap you?" Beelzemon asked, lifting his hand up.

"Nah, we'll be heard. Do it later." Clara said, sighing heavily while rubbing her head. Beelzemon lowered his hand.

Suddenly, another pair of footsteps could be heard. In fact, this one is more hurried, as if the owner is running towards the corridor where Clara's brother and Gallantmon is. However, upon closer observation, there's actually two pair of footsteps that were heading here. Though the other footsteps seems to be farther than the first hurried one.

"Hey! Ryo! Why do you have to walk that fast?" A boy, around Ryo's age, was the owner of the voice. He has spiky red hair with orange streaks that almost reached his neck. His pair of amber eyes glinted in expiration, probably directed at Ryo, who turned to him almost immediately when he heard him spoke.

"The bell will be ringing any minute from now; you know that I don't want to be late for class." Ryo replied.

"What's the big deal about that? Being late a minute or so is not a big deal!" The boy replied. He leaned himself at a pillar on the corridor and is currently catching his breath.

Hearing the response, Ryo sighed, it almost seems like he had expected to hear that answer, "You know, you should at least try to show up in time. You were always late on arriving to meetings, unless it was a very important thing. That wasn't a good habit."

"Exactly." Gallantmon added, "Alphamon wasn't pleased with your behavior. He wants you to be more responsible."

"Hey, hey, why are you guys bashing me with that?" The boy said, "You know I can't help it, It's what makes me 'me'!" He said proudly.

"That's not something you should be proud about, Kai." Ryo said, shaking his head on disbelieve, "On the side note, where's your partner?"

"Oh, him? He's probably heading here now; I did kind of leave him to catch up with you." Kai said, "He should be arriving here soon…maybe."

"What kind of partner left his partner?" Gallantmon asked.

"Eh, I know that he'll catch up anyway. It's not like I abandoned him or something." Kai said care freely.

"KAAIIII! How dare you leave me alone like that!" A loud (And furious) shout could be heard, the second pair of footsteps, the one behind Kai, was starting to approach the corridor. A few seconds later, the owner of the voice (And footsteps) emerged. It was a majestic red scaled-dragon. He has a large red wings with some silver attached to it. There is also a long spear was attached on his hand. It was none other than Examon, one of the Royal Knights. Interestingly enough, he was only at the height of Gallantmon.

"Hi Examon! Finally catching up? You are too slow!" Kai said cheerfully.

Ryo and Gallantmon (Behind the bushes, Clara and Beelzemon too) sweat dropped at Kai's cheerfulness, despite the fact that there is a very furious dragon in front of him.

Said furious dragon glared at his partner, "What did you say? You were the one who left me behind! You know that I'm not used to be this small yet!"

"Oh, please. Your excuse is pathetic. It's been what? Months since we came here and you said that you still haven't got used to the Size Modifier device? Lies, lies I told you." Kai countered.

_(Size Modifier device, or Shrinking device. Mentioned by the principal at Chapter 3. It shrinks oversized Digimon so they could fit in class.)_

"What did you say? You're calling me a liar?!" Examon shouted back.

"Alright, alright, knock it off you two. It is seriously not the time for fighting among partners." Ryo said.

"He started it!" Kai said childishly, pointing at Examon. Examon glared at his partner, "You-"

"I said, stop this in an instant before I did something I might regret!" Ryo snapped, his voice became louder as he stared down at them.

"Yes sir…" Kai and Examon said, glaring at each other. Seeing this, Ryo could only sigh.

Examon perked up, he seems like he remembered something. He stop glaring at Kai to look at Ryo and Gallantmon, "By the way, did you hear the news?"

They gave him a confused look, "What news?"

"Oh, so you haven't heard it yet." Examon said, "Well, I know that you wouldn't be pleased with this news especially, Gallantmon."

"What?" Gallantmon said, now paying full attention to the dragon, "Why?"

"Yeah well…You know, it's just about a particular Digimon finally arriving. You know what I mean?" Examon said, staring at Gallantmon.

"Particular Digimon?" Gallantmon repeated. After some moments, it hit him, "Wait a minute…you don't mean…?"

"Yeah." Examon confirmed Gallantmon's suspicion, "**He** finally arrived."

Kai blinked, now knowing what Examon was talking about, "You mean about Beelzemon's arrival?" he said, giving a bored look.

Ryo turned to him sharply, "The last Demon Lord is here?! Wait, how did you even know that?"

The red haired boy just shrugged, "I'm surprised that you two haven't heard it yet, it's all over the place. 'The last Demon Lord finally arrived'. It's the hottest topic now, you know." He mused, "Though the surprising thing is that his partner is a girl, but there weren't any information about her yet, no one knows her name, or look at her long enough to describe her appearance."

Behind the bushes, Clara cringed when she was mentioned.

"A girl?" Ryo repeated, "Well, Lilithmon's partner and Leviamon's partner are girls too. So it wouldn't be surprising the fact that there is a third girl now. What I'm worried about is…" He turned to Gallantmon.

"He's here." Gallantmon muttered. "He's finally here."

"Hey, Gallantmon, I know that you have a very long time rivalry with him. But I suggest that you avoid doing anything to him, it would lead to bad things you know?" Examon advised, staring worriedly at his fellow knight.

"I know. I'm different now. But that doesn't mean that I'm not worried of what he might do." Gallantmon said.

"Were you talking about the incident?" Kai said.

At that, everyone fell silent. "Yeah, that's exactly it." Gallantmon sighed, as if remembering something unpleasant. "Let's just move one to another topic, I haven't entirely forgot, maybe I couldn't forget, that incident…" He continued.

"None of us do." Examon muttered. "Moving on after that…is too hard for some of us."

Kai was quick to feel the discomfort and immediately change the topic, "By the way guys, what about the bell?"

As if answering his question, the bell rang.

Ryo narrowed his eyes, "You just have to say that don't you?" He immediately runs, followed closely by Gallantmon. Halfway through running, he turned to Kai, who is still at the corridor where they spoke, and shouted to him, "The teacher told me if you are late to class again you'll be cleaning the toilet!"

Kai had a look akin to horror, "WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Anything but cleaning the toilet!" He suddenly realized that Ryo was nowhere at his sight, "H-Hey! Cheater! Let's go Examon!"

"What a pain." Examon muttered as he follows his partner.

The footsteps gradually fade. After some moments, when they were sure that there is no one there, Clara and Beelzemon came out from the bushes.

"That's some talk they have there." Clara mused to herself. "Though I wonder how in the world the words about our arrival spread so quickly like that."

"Did you hear it just now?" Beelzemon asked, turning to look at Clara.

"About the 'incident' that they wishes to forget? Even until now, I wonder what it might be." Clara wondered, staring off the distance. The 'incident' has been mentioned a few times, the principal and Elizabeth discussed it in front of her once. Not only that, it seems that Zakuro know something about it. And now, the Royal Knights. Whatever it is, it was somehow related to the Demon Lords. Maybe she could ask someone about it…

"No, not that. Gallantmon just said that he's different now. He wouldn't pick a fight with me. That's why we could face him, and your brother, to ask some question!" He exclaimed.

Clara frowned, "Even though what you said is logical…I still have my doubt. If anything, I want to safe it as a last option. You don't know what might happen."

Beelzemon sighed, "What do you suggest then?"

"There's a library here, right? We could go there after school to check about it." She pauses, "Oh, wait. We're supposed to go home quickly so brother could know about our arrival…wait a minute…"

"In the end, we're going to meet him anyways." He pointed out, his tone have a sarcastic 'I told you so' voice.

"I hate the truth of life. I guess it can't be helped." Clara sighed heavily, "I feel like I'm going to regret this." Imagination of what might happen appeared again in her head. She shuddered.

Beelzemon remembered something, "Hey…the bell tells us to go back to class, right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" She said, turning to look at him again.

"Shouldn't **we** suppose to be at class right now?" he pointed out.

A long pause

"…Damn."

* * *

Elizabeth smiled, "I know that you two just started school now, and need some time to get used to things around here." She said. Her smile turned to a frown as she continued, "But that was not an excuse to be late for class. The fact that this is your first day worsens it. How are you going to get used and follow the rules if you had already broken it at your first day? This is an offense."

'If my jinx came true, then the second offense would be picking a fight with a Royal Knight.' Clara though sarcastically, she was staring at the ground in shame, 'I can't believe that I forgotten that the bell has already rang, even though I clearly heard it during Ryo's and Kai's conversation.'

"This should not be repeated again, am I clear?" Elizabeth said.

"Yes ma'am." Both Clara and Beelzemon muttered, though the latter seems to be more annoyed than ashamed.

They both sat back to their seats as Elizabeth began the lesson. It was something Clara already known, so she barely paid attention to it. Instead, her mind wanders off somewhere else.

'It suddenly just occurred to me, but why do people here fear Demon Lords this much? I know that most people fear them, but this is unnatural. Most people would've just give looks and be more alert than usual. They hide their fears. But here, they plainly show it, some even ran away. Could it be that they had a bad experience or trauma with Demon Lords before? But if there is, then what? Arrghh! Why does my life have to be so complicated?'

Knowing that there is no way of getting answer now, she started to doodle at her notebook. Beelzemon, who didn't even paid attention to the class, occasionally commented on her drawings. They later got scolded again by the teacher; much to Clara's embarrassment (Beelzemon couldn't even care less about it).

And so, the class continues….

* * *

Somewhere else, during the end of school…

"And so, we will start the meeting now. Please raise your hand if you have any topic to discuss." A calm, smooth voice echoed around the room. It wasn't a big room, but it's not that small either. In the middle of room, there is a big round table. Around the table, there are figures. The owner of the voice is a boy, a bit older than Ryo, with smooth silver hair and golden eyes.

One of the figures, sitting a bit far from the boy, raises his hand. It was a boy with short spiky dark-blue hair and cyan eyes.

"Yes, Draven?" The silver-haired boy mentioned him to continue.

The boy, Draven, cleared his throat, "I just want to mention again about what everyone here probably known; the arrival of the last Demon Lords. If I may ask, what should we do about it?"

"Nothing." the silver-haired boy replied, "There is nothing we should do about it."

Another voice joined in, "Was it a good idea? I mean, if we weren't careful, the incident would be repeated for the second time!" The one who spoke is a light blue haired boy with yellow eyes. He was the youngest among the figures around the tables.

"Nathan has a point you know. You can never know what will happen." A low heavy voice supported him. "We never expect for something like that to happen…and yet it did. Lowering our guard will be our next failure."

The silver-haired boy narrowed his eyes, "But will you willing to go in such length, Ivan? Despite the fact that it was a Demon Lord we're talking about, the fact that they're students that deserve to learn did not change." He took a deep breath, "As partners of Royal Knights, and the student committee, it was against our rule to abuse our authority."

"Still-what if they endangered the other students? Who know what will he ordered his partner to do!" Ivan shouted back.

"She." A feminine voice cut them off, "His partner is a girl."

They stopped arguing to stare at her, "She? I was not aware of that." The silver-haired boy said. Meanwhile, Ivan has a look full of disbelieve, "Another girl? You got to be kidding me…"

The owner of the feminine voice seems to be angry, "Hey, don't be such a feminist. I took offense in that." She huffed, "Especially because of the fact that I am the only girl in the group."

"Well, Matilda, Do tell us what you found out about the new Demon Lord." The silver head boy said.

"Not much, apparently they just started going to school today. It sure is the real-life Demon Lord of Gluttony, Beelzemon, many witnesses confirmed that. Strangely enough, they say that he seems calm, not like I believe them or something. As for his partner, no one stayed long enough to describe her appearance, but they say she doesn't look like the type to be partnered to a Demon Lord, can you believe that?" Matilda said. "I think her name is…Claire. Maybe I'm wrong, but it has to be expected since no one has yet to make a direct contact with her, minus the students who ran when they caught sight of her." She waved her hand, "That concludes my report, Aaron."

"I see…so, her name is Clare is it?" Aaron wondered.

'Claire? Her name is similar to my sister. Could it be….? No, that can't be true.' Ryo though, staring at the others.

"You know." Draven suddenly said, "It was a bit rude of me to interrupt the discussion…but I just can't help but wonder where the others are." He said, "And where's our partner?"

Ivan gave a flat look, "Most of them were 'busy' doing something else. Locke's probably somewhere else outside reading that book of his and forgot the time again, Kai was doing chores as punishment from being late to class, I won't even bother to mention Verde, and who know where Fai were? But he probably has some sort of reason of not showing up. As for our leader, he was having another meeting with the principal."

"And you know that our partners currently in a 'private' discussion, mainly resolving around the new Demon Lord like we do, though it mainly focuses in Gallantmon." Nathan said with a bored look, "After all, everyone knew about their long time rivalry. Speaking of that, what are your thoughts about this?" He asked, staring at Ryo.

"I'll try my best to convince him to not attack Beelzemon." Ryo said.

Aaron coughed, "Back to the topic, for now, all we will do is warning her about threatening other students or harming them. Remember, No violence. But we will take a necessary action if they did it. That concludes the meeting."

"That's short." Nathan exclaimed.

"And very to the point, you know that it is peaceful around the school. Bad things rarely happen, so not much thing could be discussed." Draven replied.

"True, true."

One by one, they left the room. Ryo stayed behind for a bit, thinking over some things.

'The name…the similarity is quite worrying, but there is no reason for her to be here. But she did supported the Demon Lords, there were the times where we argued about that. Still...no, I shouldn't think about that. I better meet up with Gallantmon and went to the principal's office. He did say that he has something to discuss with us. I wonder what it is? Maybe it's related to the new Demon Lord, not like I didn't expect that. People left and right were worrying about it. Even I was worried about it. Gallantmon never told me how he and Beelzemon became arch-enemies. While he did said that he had changed, it doesn't change the fact that I'm worried about him.' He sighed, 'Being the partner of a Royal Knight gives a lot of problem, not like I want to trade life with someone else or something, I just wish that the situation wouldn't be so complicated.'

Shaking off the thought from his head, he went out the room, intending to meet up with his partner.

If only he knew what was in store for him…


	7. A Duel to Death!

**Chapter Seven: A Duel to Death?!**

* * *

Clara sighed heavily as she walked through the corridor. The class was over now, and the time has come for them to comfort her brother (And Gallantmon…of course). They were now heading towards the principal office, as he had told them to go there after school. Clara thinks that he had done so to avoid a fight breaking out (After the jinx, she really doubt it'll work, but she appreciate the thought).

Beelzemon break out the silence by speaking up, "What do you think will happen now?"

"A fight will break out." She muttered, "And we'll be killed, end of story."

He sweat dropped, "Were you always this negative?" he asked.

Clara rethink about it, "Well, not always. It's just I know that Gallantmon is the type to do that, and the fact that he's your rival worsens it. Sometimes, I miss him when he was a Guilmon."

"About that," Beelzemon started, "You haven't actually explained the concept of 'Evolution' to me, or what 'Anime' is either."

She blinked, "I haven't? Oh well, all right then, I'll explain it." She took a deep breath.

"In Anime, when a Digimon evolve, they use Digivice, and they return back to their earlier form immediately after their fight or when hurt badly. Here, they evolve naturally. So when a Rookie evolved to Champion, it'll stay at that form. Digivice could still be used to Digivolve, but it was more like a temporary boost than permanent evolution. That's why it took long time for a Digimon to reach Mega, and some may have never reached it at all when they return to Digi-Egg. Special Digimons evolved more quick than the other, and some already in certain forms, just like you who is a Mega, when they became partners with a human. I also heard about Burst mode or Change mode, but I don't have much information about it."

She paused, "As for Anime…its better if you watch is yourself. The principal said that he'll send my belongings to my new house, or Ryo's house. You could watch it…provided that we survived"

"You are way too negative." Beelzemon commented.

She looked at him, "Part of my reason to being negative is the fact that you don't remember your move. How are you supposed to defend yourself without remembering your move? Then again, you could try punching and kicking, but I doubt that it'll work on Gallantmon."

"You're worried about that? Don't think too much, I'll be fine." He tried to assure her.

Despite that, she doesn't fell reassured, "I sure hope so." She muttered, still in doubt.

* * *

After meeting up with Ryo who was there to pick him up so they could go to the principal office, Gallantmon bid farewell to the other Royal Knights who keep reminding him to keep his temper in check. He already know that, how many times did they think they've reminded him that? Did they seriously doubt him in keeping his temper?

Well…there was that one time…but still! That was no excuse of reminding him every five seconds!

In the end, Gallantmon decided to drop the thought. No point of continuing to dwell on that forever. He will prove them wrong! He'll show them that he can keep his temper in check.

Their steps skidded in halt as a door with familiar looking sign come within their line of vision.

Ryo paused, raising an eyebrow at the additional sign (Which is very obvious that it is an additional sign), more specifically, the 'Enter at your own risk' sign.

'The joke sign still haven't taken down yet?' He though, all while frowning, 'It will create lots of misunderstanding if left that way. I don't understand why they thought that it would be funny to put on such misleading sign…' he shrugged, 'Oh well, despite the principal strange tendencies of never showing his face, everyone know that it was a joke sign, so it's not a real problem.'

…If only he knows that it has already mislead Clara (Beelzemon don't count since he was too busy arguing with Tanaka.)

Pushing off the sudden random thought (Was he that desperate to forget his problem?) Ryo knocked the door. While waiting for answer, he once again wonders why the principal called him. Was it really because of Beelzemon's appearance? Or was it something else?

A 'Come in' can be heard from beyond the door. Recognizing the affirmation, Ryo and Gallantmon enter the office.

Overall, the office looks the same. Very messy, with lots of papers scattered around. Ryo's sight went to the piles of papers on the desk in front of him. He knows that the principal is beyond the stacks. It was common knowledge that the principal is always behind stacks of paper.

Although it does makes people wonder if the papers are just there and never reduced (Somewhat highly unlikely) or that it was on purpose, as the principal never shows his face, not even when informing them on big news (On those times, he uses a video…and his upper face was cut out. Really, why is he willing to go on such extend just to hide his face?) Rumors about his face are one of the hottest and popular topics in the school.

The principal's voice cut him off from his thought, "I see that you two have arrived." The principal said.

"Ah…yes." Ryo said. He mentally slapped himself for such lame response. He really should stop thinking so much.

'Then again, Mom said that it was natural for anyone in our family to do it…I think she said that it's in our genetic or something…'

The principal coughed. Before Ryo could apologize for not paying attention again, the principal has already started to speak, "You probably wonder why I called you two here." He said.

"Was it about Beelzemon…again?" Gallantmon spoke up. His face clearly showed that he was tired from hearing it over and over.

Much of their surprise, the principal shook his head, "No, it's not."

That confused Ryo, the only reason he could think is that, yet the principal said that it wasn't. Could it be that there is other reason? Have they done something wrong without realizing it?

The principal landed his eyes to Ryo, "It's actually about your sister." His tone is a bit different from the normal tone, as if mentioning a sensitive topic.

Ryo paid no attention to the change of tone; instead, he blinked in surprise. His sister? True, it's been a while since he last saw her, but what does she have to do with the principal asking him to come to his office? It's not like she has a Digimon partner or something…wait a minute….

"Is she….?" Ryo asked, staring at the principal in disbelieve. He knew that his sister always adored Digimon (She played with Gallantmon when he was still Guilmon a lot) But this scenario is nothing that he expected, or maybe he **did** expected something like this to happen.

The principal hesitantly nodded (Ryo wonder a bit why he was so hesitant), confirming Ryo's suspicion.

Part of him feels exited that his sister has a partner, but the other part was worried that she might be put in a danger because of that. But still, was it a coincidence that his sister got a partner at the same time Beelzemon come? And their name is quite similar too….Claire and Clara….

Gallantmon paid no heed of his partner state, "Clara's here? That's a surprise! I don't know that she has a partner." He said.

"She just got her partner. She's not here now since she's still in the class. I called you here to give you the news since it seems that you have yet to meet her. It's about the fact that she's going to move in to your house with her partner." The principal said.

"Well, of course I welcomed her. She is my partner's sister, after all." Gallantmon said, "And no more Noodles Cup and Instant Food with her around." He added as an afterthought.

Ryo snapped out from his thought and glared at his partner, "It's not my fault that I can't cook! Stop mentioning that!"

"Of course…" Gallantmon said.

The principal coughed again, gaining their attention again, "There is something that I'm worried about concerning your sister…."

"And that is?" Ryo asked, staring at him curiously.

He shook his head, "Ah, it is not my place to say it. It would be better for you to figure it out by yourself, since this whole thing is kind of personal. Or it might be worse…" he chuckled,

"…I leave it to you to decide."

A question mark appears above Ryo's head, what does the principal mean by that? No matter how many times he thought about it, he still doesn't understand a thing. Why the principal has to be so cryptic all the time?

"That's all I wished to talk about, you can go now. Although…." The principal began, "…It won't be long before I see you again here." He smiled.

"And so he speaks, let's go, Ryo." Gallantmon urged his partner while gesturing at the door.

"Ah…yeah." Ryo followed Gallantmon's lead and went out the door.

The principal gaze at the door, an unreadable expression plastered at his face as he spoke softly, "You two were so similar yet different at the same time. I wonder, how will your reaction will be when you know the truth? That your sister's partner is Beelzemon, Gallantmon's arch-enemy? I know that you will be back here…because I know that Gallantmon won't live it down and stayed calm when he find out."

Closing the door behind him, Ryo suddenly has a bad feeling that something wrong will happen.

* * *

Clara narrowed her eyes, stopping in mid-walk to stare at the path. They were on their way to principal's office, and is nearing said place before she suddenly stop. Beelzemon, who was beside her, stopped too, staring at her curiously, all while wondering why she stopped.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

She glazed at her front, then at Beelzemon, "…Nothing, let's just walk faster."

"…There's something definitely wrong with you." He pressured.

She sighed, her partner could be sharp at some times, "Yeah…. I just got a…no I can't say it…."

"A jinx?" Beelzemon guessed, among all option, it was the only logical one.

"Surprisingly, no." She said, lost in thought, "It's more like a…feeling, I suppose."

"A bad feeling?" He tried again.

She nodded, "Yeah, I just don't feel good."

"Were you really that worried?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." She said. Trying to get it off of her mind, she changed the topic, "You know, it's kind of surprising how I can get along well with you, despite having know you for only…what? A day? It feels like we've known each other for a longer time than that."

Beelzemon looked thoughtful, "Ah…true. I feel that way too." He paused a bit, and then stared at her.

"Hey, you said I'm a Demon Lord, right?" he said, Clara nodded, a bit confused by his question. He then pointed at Clara, "Then, as a 'Lord' I order you to stop worrying!"

She blinked, then stared at his finger, which was pointed at her, then blinked again, before bursting in laughter, "Hahahaha! Oh god! Hahahaha!" she clutched her stomach in pain, "Oh, Hahahaha! That is just too funny!"

"Isn't that what it means to be a 'Lord'? I read it in one of your book!" He tried to defend himself, finger still pointed at her.

Her laughter had stopped, but she was still smiling, "The word 'Lord' has different meaning combined with 'Demon'. The correct one is, as a 'Demon Lord', you orders Demon around, not humans…And you're not supposed to order around anyone, much less your own partner. But I appreciate your thought. I understand, I'll stop worrying."

Beelzemon rolled his eyes, "Nice to know you do. Still, you ought to teach me more about these things…to avoid ridiculous argument like now."

"Definitely." Her mood was better now after talking with Beelzemon. The bad feeling still lingers, but it was nice to know that he was worrying about it. She made a mental note to search for her dictionary (Then again, it's probably covered in dust and hidden somewhere deep inside her stuff…she never had any real use of it)

But it was all what wise people would say; all good things must end.

"C-Clara?!" a shocked voice rang from their right. Immediately, they turned their heads towards the source of voice. No, it doesn't matter if they didn't do that. After all, they knew, or at least have a bit of a suspicion, of the owner of the voice.

Standing there was none other than Ryo. His eyes were wide in shock, and he was pointing at them. All while shaking, it was unclear if he was shaking in anger or shock (If it was even possible). Beside him was Gallantmon. His eyes were also wide in shock, but he was not shaking.

"Brother!" Clara said without thinking. Really, of all times she has to encounter him, it has to be in a desolate place with no people around! A bad luck, indeed!

Beelzemon looked at the two of them curiously, a bit wary; it was obvious that they're shocked, but what will they do next?

He didn't have to wait for an answer. Gallantmon eyes were no longer wide. In fact, he was now openly glaring Beelzemon in full rage fury. If look could kill, Beelzemon is probably dead by now. He opened his mouth, and shouted;

"Fiend! What have you done to her?!" And with that, he charged, not even waiting for Ryo's order or review about the situation first.

"Whoa!" Beelzemon shouted, surprised, as he dodged Gallantmon's lance. He backed down a bit, making some distance between them.

Gallantmon turned to him, ready to strike again. His lance gleamed, hinting an edge of dangerousness. His eyes were serious, full of intent of killing his foe.

Beelzemon put his hand in front, "Wait, wait, wait! This is a misunderstanding!" He tried to convince the knight to stop.

"Oh, I know already." Gallantmon sharp voice cut in, "I misunderstand you Demon Lords! To think that you have nerve to attack a recently partnered child! And not just any child, but my partner's sister! You will pay for your actions, fiend!" he shouted as he charged again.

"I'm telling you that you misunderstand!" Beelzemon yelled back, exasperated at the hard-willed knight.

Clara watched in horror as her greatest fear came true. If this keeps up, it would result in grief!

'If anyone could stop Gallantmon, it's….' She turned to her brother, whose eyes are still wide in shock. It seems that he has yet to snap out from his stupor. That's why he hasn't said a thing or stop Gallantmon from attacking Beelzemon. She immediately went to his side.

She tried to snap him out from his state of shock, "Brother! Brother!" She called, hoping that he might hear her.

He did. Ryo blinked, and then stared at Clara, "H-Huh? Clara? What happened?" he didn't seem to realize that his partner and Beelzemon are fighting.

No time to waste, "You got to stop them!" She shouted, pointing at Gallantmon and Beelzemon.

"Take this!" Gallantmon shouted, making a jab with his lance. One in which Beelzemon dodged again.

Instead, the lance hit a nearby pillar. It was destroyed completely, leaving only rubbles. Beelzemon stared at it, 'If it hits me, I'm dead!' He thought. Now he understand why Clara was so worried, this knight was crazy strong!

Gallantmon was frowning; Beelzemon has yet to try to attack him. What is wrong with him? Could it be that he was mistaken about him after all?

'No' he said to himself, shaking his head, 'He did something to Clara, that's why he must pay!' Throwing off his hesitation, he charged again.

"Why are they fighting?" Ryo can't help but ask as he stared at them. Gallantmon had already gone through countless of lectures about 'Not picking fight with your rival' from almost everyone, and despite that, he still attacked Beelzemon?

"This is not the time to ask, but Gallantmon attacked Beelzemon because he thought that he did something to me, now stop them!" Clara urged hurriedly, the longer the fight, the higher the change of deletion! She is not going to let her partner die!

"Did he?" Ryo asked. If the Demon Lord dares to lay a hand on his sister…he might consider not stopping his partner, Royal Knight Honor aside.

"Hell no! Beelzemon is my** partner**!" She shouted at him.

Unfortunately, Gallantmon didn't hear it and keep attacking Beelzemon, who tried his best in dodging his attacks (And doing a good job in it, so far).

Silence falls between the siblings. Ryo was staring blankly at Clara. If anything, he look like he has the world crashing down to him. Clara stared back, wondering why her brother fall silent all of a sudden before realizing her mistake.

Informing your somewhat overprotective brother who was partnered with a Royal Knight that you were partnered with a Demon Lord was **not** a good idea, especially in this situation.

"…Brother?" She muttered.

"…" Ryo was staring blankly. Inside, he was having an inner turmoil. The words echoed countless of times inside his head.

His sister was partnered with a Demon Lord

_Partnered with a Demon Lord_

_**Demon Lord**_

"Brother?!" She tried a bit louder.

No response.

'Oh no…. I think I broke his mind….' Clara thought, horrified, 'But he was the only who could stop Gallantmon! At least the only one here…But still! What am I going to do now?!' she turned her attention at the Digimons, 'If this keeps up…. No! I need to snap big brother from his state!'

"Will you cut it out?!" Beelzemon shouted, dodging a Lightning Joust from Gallantmon. The knight have stopped attacking with only charging and actually started using his attacks. It was harder to dodge the attacks, but Gallantmon's rage makes his aim a bit off (Something that Beelzemon gleefully took advantage of).

Gallantmon narrowed his eyes; killing intent was still radiating off him, "You will die here, fiend." He said, a bit calmer than before.

The calmness was very contrary with the fact that he was still out for Beelzemon's blood.

'Oh great!' Beelzemon thought, annoyed. 'First it was that Knightmon-thing and now, it was this jerky white knight that refuses to listen to anything I said. Do I have something against knights or something?' He dodged another blow, 'I can't keep dodging like this. Grrr, if only I remembered my attacks!'

Well, at times like these, it would be so dramatic if he suddenly remembers his attacks. But life isn't that easy and predictable. So, no remembering attacks for Beelzemon.

"Lighting Joust!" Gallantmon called out as he released another wave of thunder from his lance. It missed Beelzemon by an inch. Gallantmon was really disappointed that he didn't managed to hit him.

'This is getting dangerous!' Beelzemon thought, staring at the crater the attack made. No, it was not only the crater beside him; the place has become a battle zone. Pillars were destroyed and reduced to rubble, walls and floors have holes and craters made by various attack. In fact, Beelzemon wondered why no one heard the entire commotion.

Beelzemon frowned, 'This place is more desolate than I thought, it's been a while since the fight started and no one came.' He thought. He was hoping that there might be someone else that could give him a hand in persuading the knight to stop. Well, no use for hoping for the impossible.

Facing Gallantmon once more, he readied himself to dodge his next attack.

* * *

Behind pillars that have yet to be destroyed, a figure, hidden by the shadow, watched. This person was observing the fight. If you look closely, the figure was none other than the very same person who observes Clara and Beelzemon, Zakuro's 'lackey'.

"Gallantmon and Beelzemon are fighting…This is bad. I have to tell someone about this." The figure said.

But as the mysterious-yet to be revealed person-observe more, something was noticed, "Beelzemon didn't attack back. All the attacks…they came from Gallantmon. What does this mean? Could it be that Beelzemon doesn't wish to fight? Or was he actually following the school's rule, which said that no one was allowed to fight? But why would he follow the rule? Isn't he a Demon Lord?"

Knowing the question have no answer, the figure didn't dwell long. The-for some reason hidden-person went to the long corridor that headed towards the principal office.

No time to waste, this is an urgent news. The faster it reaches the principal, the better.


	8. End of Day One

**Chapter eight: End of Day One**

* * *

"Come on! Snap out of it you pathetic, poor excuse of a brother!" Clara yelled loudly, shaking Ryo back and forth over and over. Her voice showed a clear frustration as she keep yelling and shouting at him.

Her brother still shows no reaction. He is still staring blankly at nothing, with wide eyes and mouth half-open. On normal times, she would've laughed at how silly he looked, but now is not the time. She tried to shake and yelled at him again, but all she got was the same result.

Clara let out a frustrated cry. Why did this have to happen to her? Why can't anything be right?

The sound of crash met her ears. Glancing to her left a bit, she could see Beelzemon and Gallantmon still fighting. At first, she thought about going on her way to stop Gallantmon. But she knows it would be useless. Gallantmon wasn't like Knightmon, who still have a level of understanding even if he hated Demon Lord. No, Gallantmon hates Beelzemon in passion.

Even if she said that she is his partner, he probably calls her a liar or somehow accused Beelzemon in threatening her to do as he says.

The only thing she could do to stop them is snapping Ryo out from his state and then persuades him to stop Gallantmon. With a renewed resolve, she went back to yelling at her brother, who still shows no sign of hearing her.

Beelzemon was getting tired, even though he didn't let it shows in his face. Dodging blows after blows took a lot of him. It was a miracle that none hit him yet, considering that this was technically his first fight. He thought a bit of what Clara said, about punching or kicking, but decided that getting closer to the crazed-revenge induced knight is just plain suicide. And he still wanted to live.

On the other side, Gallantmon was getting frustrated. None of his attacks hits the demon. And the worst part was that the demon has made no move to attack him yet. He was getting tired, he admit that long ago. His aim has also become more off. He was glad that there is nobody nearby in case one of his attacks strays too far.

Gallantmon scowled as Beelzemon still kept distance, was the demon intent on tiring him out and then finished him off when he has no strength left to attack? It seems plausible, even if it was a cowardly thing to do. Then again, Beelzemon is a Demon Lord, they don't play fair.

It resulted in Gallantmon chasing after Beelzemon around while trying to attack him, while Beelzemon dodge all the attacks and keeping distance from the knight. So far, no sign of stopping were shown, even if both parties were getting tired.

It was a battle of endurance, the one who collapsed first from tiredness loses the fight.

However, the cat-and-mouse game has to end in an unexpected turn of event. In the heated battle of endurance, none of the two have the time to analyze their surroundings (Although Beelzemon did at one point, before Gallantmon attacks became much fiercer than before)

So, there was a stone that was continently sitting at the floor. The stone was a result of a destroyed pillar, curiosity of a Lighting Joust from a particular knight. The stone was already there for a quite a time, and no one noticed it yet.

And by a stroke of chance, Beelzemon was heading for the direction where the stone was laying. He was running from the knight while keeping his eyes at Gallantmon. He didn't look in front of him at all.

Now you know where this is heading, do you? If you don't, you could say the Beelzemon tripped at the innocent stone who don't know what it has done, because it's a stone that don't have mind.

And because he tripped, he fell over face-first to the hard floor.

"OWW!"

The impact wasn't too hard, surprisingly. The fall wasn't enough to left a bruise, but it does hurt a bit. However, that wasn't the case here.

A lance met Beelzemon eyes when he was going to stand up from the fall. He looked up, to come face-to-face with a one pissed off knight in shining armor. Gallantmon eyes glinted as he stared at the demon below him.

The tripping incident left Beelzemon incapable for a few moments. And Gallantmon uses that chance to catch up to him. When Beelzemon was recovering from the fall, Gallantmon was already in front of him, ready to strike.

In short, he's screwed.

Staring nervously at the pointed lance 'Dang, it looked sharp!' Beelzemon thought before saying, "Can't we talk about this?" He tried to convince him to stop for one last time.

"No." The knight firmly said, lance still pointed at the demon, "This is your end, fiend."

'Seriously? The fight ended like this? Just because I freaking **tripped**? My life is going to end because of a stone? How anti-climatic is that?' Beelzemon thought as he reflected at how ridiculous it is. Losing your life because of a stone? Yeah, the last thing you want to happen to yourself.

Gallantmon raised his lance, ready to deliver the finishing blow…

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

A loud voice interrupted just before the lance hits Beelzemon.

Beelzemon sighed in relief. Someone have come in and stopped Gallantmon just in time. However, when he reflected on it, he realizes that the voice doesn't belong to his partner, or Gallantmon's partner. It belongs to someone else. It seems to be full of authority and… **power.**

Gallantmon eyes widened a bit. He recognized the voice. Who wouldn't? (Well, we don't.)

They both turn their eyes at the direction where the voice came from. Standing there was none other than a boy and another knight-looking Digimon. The boy was older than Ryo or Clara, and has blond hair and onyx eyes. The knight beside him was very different from Gallantmon. It was a black knight with a fluttering blue mantle. They both seem to have an overflowing aura of authority.

Gallantmon seemed to pale seeing them, "Alphamon!" he exclaimed, staring at the black knight with an unreadable expression.

'Wait, Alphamon? Leader of Royal Knights? What the hell is going on? Why is he here?' Beelzemon thought, still confused at the turn of event. First, he tripped and nearly got killed, and now the leader of the stuck-up knight shows up?

While both Gallantmon and Beelzemon were distracted by the appearance of the leader of Royal Knights, the blond-hair boy looked at Alphamon and nodded at him. Alphamon nodded back, as if understanding something.

The boy's eyes then landed at Ryo and Clara. Clara was still shaking Ryo, still trying to snap him out from his shocked state, not knowing that the fight was already over.

He calmly walked to them, avoiding some of the remains of fight (Consist of stones, rubbles, etc.) and stopped just right in front of the two, staring at them. He then cleared his throat, gaining Clara's but not Ryo's attention.

Clara, who has stopped yelling and started shaking her brother, was startled when someone just appeared out of nowhere (Or not, she wasn't exactly paying attention). She was more surprised when the boy begun to address her, "You are Clara, correct?" His voice was calm and collected.

Snapping out from her shock, she replied, "Err, yes I am."

The boy nodded, then stared at Ryo. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the condition the boy was in. "And what might happened to him?" He asked her. His voice didn't have a hint of anger or suspicion, just plain curiosity.

'So this boy isn't one of those guys who assume things before seeing the situation' Clara thought, 'Good, people like these are easy to talk to. I do wonder who he is, though.'

She opened her mouth to answer his question, "He was like this when I told him I was partnered with a Demon Lord." She said truthfully. She didn't know if the boy trust her or not, but saying the truth is the best thing she could do now. No point of lying, right?

The boy looked at her curiously for a moment; his eyes twinkled a bit, as if he realized something. He turned his attention back to the shell-shocked boy. He seems to be thinking about something as he stared at Ryo.

SLAAAP!

Ryo fell to the floor below. Clara was left gaping in surprise, did this unknown boy really just slapped her brother? Harshly, without even a slightest hint of hesitation? What in the world is going on now? Why did the boy slap her brother?

"…Huh?" Ryo muttered, blinking a few times in confusion, "What happened to me? Why is my face hurt?" He said, while rubbing his cheek, where the boy slapped him. He looked down, realizing that he was sitting on the floor, "And why am I sitting in the floor? I remembered standing, not sitting." He said, confused.

Clara stared at him, shocked. Of all things she did, it took a **slap** from a guy to snap him out from his shock?

"It seems that you have caused trouble, Ryo." The boy addressed her brother, looking at him with a firm look. His tone held some disappointment. It makes Clara think, is this boy her brother's superior or something? Well, he does have an aura of authority around him…

Ryo turned his attention to the boy, realizing that he was not alone. His eyes were wide in surprise as he exclaimed, "Garnet?!"

Garnet, the blond-haired boy, nodded, indicating that he was indeed whom Ryo meant. He now has a disappointed looked etched in his face as he stared at Ryo, "Really, when I heard that you let Gallantmon fight Beelzemon, I was doubtful at first, knowing that you are not the type of person who will do that. But it seems that I was wrong to doubt, since it turns out to be true." He said.

Ryo flinched at the statement, but Garnet pay no heed as he continues to speak, "You were lucky that no direct harm were done yet, even if the property of the school was damaged. However, I questioned your action, Ryo. As the student council, we are a model role of other students. Today's action has directly violated the rules that said that no one was allowed to fight. Let me ask you, is that a good thing to do?"

"No…" Ryo murmured, shrinking a bit.

The boy nodded again, "Its good you understand what is right and wrong. I do hope that such thing will not happen again. You will be punished accordingly. However," He narrowed his eyes, "I will be not the one who issues it. You all will see the principal. He will spoke of your payment for your foolish actions."

Ryo looked down, ashamed. Being lectured by Garnet always has that effect to people. You will honestly feel guilty of what you've done and wished that the earth swallow you whole.

"All?" Clara can't help but said. Does that means she's getting punished too? True that she was involved in the fight, but she is the victim here! Or Beelzemon is. Speaking of him…

Beelzemon was staring at Alphamon and Gallantmon with amusement. After Garnet had gone to their partner's place, the leader of Royal Knights has started lecturing Gallantmon. Beelzemon was ignored completely by them, as they're too busy resolving their 'internal' conflict. He catches some of their conversation, something about honor? Oh well, not like it matters to him.

'I don't know if being ignored by them is a good thing or not….' He thought, still observing them with caution. It's good to know that Alphamon is somewhat in his side for a temporary time (As he keeps Gallantmon in line) But then again, it's probably because Gallantmon picked a fight with him… something that the rules forbid doing.

"I am very disappointed by your action." Alphamon said, without showing much emotion. He was staring at Gallantmon all the time. Gallantmon only look down. The knight didn't reply to his leader, but he looked somewhat angry.

Gallantmon was looking down, all while thinking, 'Dang, why is Alphamon here? Almost…I almost got that fiend! Why must he interfere?' he clenched his hand angrily.

The leader of Royal Knights saw this, and can't help but inwardly sigh at Gallantmon's action. He knows that the two 'extraordinary' Digimons rivalries go all way back, but this is just plain ridiculous. It seems that even countless of lectures and warning cannot stop Gallantmon from hating (And picking fight with) the Demon Lord.

He gazes a bit to Beelzemon, who is still staring at them. He remembered when a student actually barge in when he and his partner was having a meeting with the principal. The principal was about to scold the rude student before said student cut him off by informing them that Gallantmon and Beelzemon got into a fight. The principal ended up asking Garnet and him to stop them. It was a chaotic course of event.

He frowned thoughtfully, 'If what that student said is true, then Beelzemon has more control of himself more than Gallantmon does. It's a very good thing that he didn't attack back, so no serious harm was done. But I am still unsure of him; he could've a hidden intention in his back.'

A voice broke him out from his musing, "Alphamon." Garnet called as he walked to them, a guilty Ryo and a very confused Clara in tow.

"Garnet." Alphamon addressed his partner, noticing that the boy was done with the siblings. The knight then turns his gaze a bit at the two other Digimons beside him, "You two will follow us to the principal office. He will issue your punishment." He said to them.

The two of them didn't reply.

* * *

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" The principal said as he stared down at them. The stack of papers still covered his face, making the people he was speaking to (Particularly Clara and Ryo) a bit nervous since they don't know what emotion the principal was showing (Since his voice is void of emotion). Was he angry? No, that's a stupid question. Of course he is! Who wouldn't?

In front of him were the 'sinners'; Clara was looking down, refusing to met anyone's eyes. She was also fidgeted uneasily as time passes, worried about the 'punishment' they're getting. On her right is Beelzemon, who has a somewhat annoyed look plastered at his face (Yeah, you would be annoyed if you get punished for getting almost killed by a knight who supposed to keep peace in line)

On Clara's left is her brother, Ryo. He was also looking down, but his were more because he was guilty for letting Gallantmon run amok. To the left of him is Gallantmon, who look very annoyed. He occasionally gave Beelzemon a glance (More like, a glare), but he was silent the whole time.

None of the four answered the principal's question.

Seeing this, the principal sighed. In the room, there is only him and the four in front of him. Garnet and Alphamon has excused themselves after escorting them, while the student who has told him about the problem at first place was long gone. He was all alone facing the problematic siblings.

He crossed his arms as he begun to speak, "You understand why you are here, are you?"

Reluctantly, they nodded.

"I'd be honest to you; I've expected this to happen." He continued.

That gives a reaction; particularly from Ryo, "What do you mean?!" He said, shocked. The principal knew that something like this would happen? But how? Why?

After a few moments, it was then that Ryo realized the answer, "You knew about it." He murmured, "You knew that my sister is partnered to a Demon Lord." He continued, "And you predict that Gallantmon won't just stand still, misunderstanding or not." Sadly, it is true. That was the main concern of the other knights, since Gallantmon has quite a temper.

The principal, thought unseen, nodded, "Yes, it is true."

Clara want to ask him why in the world didn't he tell her brother about her 'situation', but an eerie feeling make her hold back her question. For some reason, something told her not to ask about it. It's almost as if there is a bigger picture than the entire situation in hand now. It makes her uncomfortable.

Fortunately or unfortunately, Gallantmon broke the silence by speaking up, "Well, what now? Does that mean that fiend is going to live with us?!" He snapped, obviously annoyed. Gallantmon was glaring at Beelzemon, who was glaring back.

Clara? Gallantmon don't mind her at all, he liked her presence (And cooking. Seriously, Ryo sucked at it)

Beelzemon? Oh, that was another story.

"Of course, I did tell you that, right?" The principal said with a trail of amusement in his voice. It seems that he was enjoying the drama unfold.

"I REFUSE to live with that DEMON!" unsurprisingly, Gallantmon shouted, pointing at Beelzemon all wile glaring at him.

Beelzemon gives the same reaction, "Yeah, I refuse to live with the stuck-up knight!" he agreed while glaring back at Gallantmon.

It was kind of surprising how Beelzemon now hates Gallantmon, since he is supposed to have a memory loss. Seeing that he had no sign that he remembered anything, Clara concluded that Beelzemon and Gallantmon are probably destined as rivals, since not even memory-loss could stop their rivalry. (Then again, it's probably Gallantmon's fault for trying to kill him.)

The principal narrowed his eyes, "I don't believe that you are in the place to complain about living arrangement. You are going to live under the same roof with your partners. No complains, and better yet, no killing each other. If you dare to break these rules, I am not afraid to do a 'drastic situation' countermeasure, understood?" He threatens.

The two only grumbled their response.

"UNDERSTOOD?!"

Cringing, the two replied hurriedly, "Yes, sir!"

'Two extraordinary Digimon, getting owned by a human-granted, it's the principal-but still human anyway. Hilarious. If it wasn't for the situation, I would've laughed at the silliness.' Clara thought, hiding a growing smile by covering her mouth with her hand.

The principal checked his watch (Wait, he has a watch?!) then said to them, "I'll let you off this time since this is Clara's first day. However, if this happens again, I will not let you off quickly. Let today's event a lesson for you all." He paused a bit, "And since it's already noon, it's better if you go back home now."

'It's already noon?' Clara was surprised how much time has passed. Then again, she doesn't have time to check the time because of the 'situation' (Honestly, the fight really distract her…)

Ryo glumly nodded. He turned his head to Gallantmon (Who is still having a stare-down with Beelzemon). He sighed, and then turned to Clara.

"…Let's go." He said with a low voice.

Knowing that it's better if she doesn't argue with him (Not's like there's anything to argue) she nodded. Briefly, she wonders what the house was like. Her parents often visit her brother, but she never comes with them since the time they visit him usually clashed with her school activity. Although she still sends messages and letter, a bit old-fashioned, but still. She's kind of exited to see the house.

Now all that left is their partners….

* * *

"We're here."

Clara stared at the house in front of her. It was a two-story house. The walls were painted baby blue, and the roof was red. There was a small garden around the house and there was a big tree at the left side of the house, near a window. Upon closer look, there is a ladder that led to a house tree. She wonders if Ryo and Gallantmon build it.

Overall, it's pretty normal looking and nothing out of ordinary. She's a bit disappointed that it's a normal house, but it's still cool. At least she can rest now. The whole day was chaotic, and she was desperate for one.

The insides were pretty normal too. There was a dining table with six chairs surrounding it. Around the room were various things; wardrobe, shelves, TV, and everything that she did not bother with mentioning.

Ryo led her upstairs. There were around 3 doors upstairs; there was a sign for either of them. The nearest room from the stair reads 'Guest room', the second one reads 'Bathroom' and the last one didn't have a sign. Ryo gestured at the last door; Clara concluded that it was her room.

Before she could make her way to the door and open it to welcome her new room, a sudden rumbling sound could be heard.

Clara blinked, and then stared at her brother, who was blushing in embarrassment.

…It seems that he hasn't eaten anything yet.

A second rumbling soon followed, but this time, it's not from Ryo.

Clara stared at her own stomach, 'Now that you mention it, I haven't eat anything today. The whole thing about being partnered with a Demon Lord and the misunderstanding with Gallantmon made me forget about food at all. I'm surprised that I only notice it now.' She thought.

Silence fall between the siblings.

"…So, uhhh…." Ryo started. It was the first time he speaks after saying 'We're here'. The whole time inside the house, he was silent. And Gallantmon was the same. He refuses to speak and decided to stay downstairs when Ryo led them upstairs. He still hasn't got over with the fact that he is now living with a Demon Lord, it seems.

Back to Ryo, "…You want to get something to eat? I only have Cup Noodles, but it's still food. I know you can cook, but you're probably tired. Besides, the fridge is empty. So, umm…" he turns away, fidgeting nervously.

Clara nodded, "Yeah, sounds good." She can pretty much eat anything at this point, and it's been a while since she had a Cup Noodle.

They went back downstairs. Surely, nothing could go wrong. After all, they just go downstairs to have some Cup Noodles, nothing big. Just eat, say goodnight, and then sleep.

Turns out that they're wrong, though.

Downstairs, an uncomfortable aura surrounds the living room. The whole place seems…tense, as if waiting something to burst, as if one mistake could break it forever. The source of it? Who else than the two particular Digimon we all knew?

Gallantmon and Beelzemon was glaring at each other, neither of them is speaking. They just…sit there in the living room while glaring at each other, as if daring the other side to break the silence first. Of course, neither of them is giving up. The sight of them along with the eerie aura that surrounds them was enough to make one cringe.

Turns out that Beelzemon didn't follow Clara upstairs, but stayed downstairs…well, he hasn't spoken to her since the event at the principal's office, making it hard to notice that he wasn't there, not to mention the added reason that she is very tired.

Clara stared, "…What are you doing?" a ridiculous question, but she feel like she should ask.

Hearing her speak, they both turn to her. They both look pissed. Obviously, they both are not in their greatest mood. Catching the sight of his partner and his little sister, Gallantmon spoke, "I am displeased by this situation." His voice was, oddly enough, calm.

"I don't want to live with this jerky-knight." Beelzemon blurted out.

'So blunt.' Clara thought, sweat dropping.

Gallantmon turned to Beelzemon, furious eyes landed at the opposing Digimon. "What was that?" He said, a bit loud but not loud enough to be a yell.

Beelzemon glared back (Oh wow, another glaring match?), "You hear what I say, jerky-knight!" he shouted back, pointing his finger at Gallantmon.

The knight hissed, "I DARE you to say that again!"

"Gladly! You are a jerky-knight, J-E-R-K-Y!"

"Why, you!"

The two Digimon has started a shouting match. An improvement from glaring matches, but not in the good way; they might decide to start a real match. That is, of course, not a good thing and definitely something you never wished to happen again.

Ryo was glancing nervously at the two, not knowing what to do. He can deal with problematic students, but he sure doesn't know what to do when your partner was arguing with your sister's partner, who happens to be a Demon Lord. He turned to Clara, expecting help from her.

He was sorely disappointed.

'Wasn't jerky a name of a food, though?' Clara pondered, distracted.

If there is a nearby wall, Ryo would've banged his head to it. 'Great, the two arch-rival is arguing despite principal's words and my sister is distracted for god-knows-what. What have I done to deserve this?' the boy thought.

"There is NO WAY, in the name of whatever, I'm living with you!" Beelzemon shouted.

"LIKEWISE! I will never stay under the same roof with a fiendish, cheating demon like you!" Gallantmon shouted back.

"But there is no other choice! It was written in the rules that siblings with Digimon partners stays together in the place the academy provided, unless you brought your own house in the town! And the houses here are expensive, I'm very sure that even father and mother can't afford it! In fact, why am I even speaking about this?!" Ryo shouted is frustration.

Both Gallantmon and Beelzemon turned to him, "And you leave it at that? Hell no! No matter what, I won't life under the same roof as him!" Gallantmon shouted, anger dancing in his eyes.

"Ditto! This jerky-knight needs to learn his place!" Beelzemon shouted.

"MY PLACE? Aren't YOU the one who should learn your place?"

"Of course not! It's you who should learn your place!"

"YOU…!"

"COME ON! Can't you just stop arguing about such ridiculous thing?! It's just living arrangement!" Ryo shouted.

"NO WAY!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Under the same roof…?" Clara whispered. She was no longer distracted by Beelzemon's choice of nickname. 'That's a problem. But wait, wasn't there…?' she thought. Now that she remembers, there is one particular thing about this place…she opened her mouth and said the first thing that came into her mind;

"The tree house."

And suddenly, there was silence. The arguing has abruptly stopped. Gallantmon, Beelzemon, and Ryo all stared at her like she has just grown a second head.

Noticing that she suddenly becomes the center of attention, she begun to speak, "Well, I mean, there is a tree house near the window, right? So, I thought, why not Beelzemon just stays there? It seems large enough for a few people to fit in. Besides, it's technically not living under the same roof, isn't it?"

They just stared at her more.

"…Umm, guys?"

* * *

Clara took a deep breath as she stood near a window. She was inside her room, a bland, somewhat too un-original blue-themed room. There is a bed sitting at the corner of room, just beside her. There are a few cupboards and shelves. There is also a small TV, sitting just at her right, at the opposite side of the bed.

Various cupboard boxes were scattered across the rooms. Some are opened, while others are still sealed tight by the band. Clara decided to arrange it later; she was still too tired to do anything.

"Hey." A voice from outside the window was heard. Sitting on one of the branch was none other than Beelzemon, who look in a better mood that before.

Why is he sitting on the branch? It was oblivious enough what happened considering the previous conversation (More like, argument). After Clara somewhat randomly advice, the three other (As in, Gallantmon, Beelzemon, and Ryo) actually agreed on her idea, as surprising at it sounds. It's decided that Beelzemon would stay at the tree house.

Gallantmon was pleased.

And it just so happen that the window near the tree leads to her room, making it easy to talk or call him when something comes up.

Coincidence?

Clara shakes off the thought in her head as she stared at Beelzemon, "Do you need something?"

"Nah, not really, just saying hi?" He said.

"Yeah, okay. How's the tree house?" Clara asked.

Beelzemon grinned, "It was awesome! It the size of a big room, maybe bigger that yours. And it has a bed and a TV! Pretty nice, isn't it?" he bragged.

She blinked, "…A TV? In a tree house? I can sort of understand about the bed, but a TV? Seriously? What about the electricity—forget it, I think I better off not knowing." she shook her head to clear off the thought.

"Better off not knowing what?" Beelzemon asked, looking at her curiously.

"About—you know what? Forget it." She replied.

"Bu-"

"FORGET it." She said firmly, "That reminds me, though." She turns her attention to the cupboard box and starts digging through her things.

Not long after she started, she exclaimed, "Aha! I found it!" She held up whatever thing she was looking for. Beelzemon stared at the 'thing' in curiosity.

He pointed at it, "What's that?"

She held up the 'thing' in her hand, "This is a dictionary."

"…A what?"

"…just read it if you find a word you can't understand." She said, handing him the dictionary. Well, she did promise herself to get him a dictionary after the 'lord' fiasco. Better to do it now than later.

He looked at the book, "Why is it so…filthy?"

What he said wasn't exactly false. The book, even if the pages are still intact, was covered by a thick dust despite just being recently moved. And the pages in speaking were yellow, indicating that the book is **very **old.

She averted her eyes away, "Well, it was an old book. And besides, I rarely used it nowadays. So…yeah."

Beelzemon stared at her, "…Okay?" He sound confused at her reaction, but shrugged it off not long after, "Eh, I guess I don't really have anything to discuss. Thanks, I'll check this...'dictionary'. Good night." He said, before leaping back to his tree house. He didn't even wait for Clara to reply.

"An abrupt end to an odd conversation…not that I'm complaining, I **am** tired." She sighed, flopping herself down to her bed, feeling the softness of the pillows.

Hugging one of the pillows, her mind wandered off to the recent events, 'I'm glad that the matter with Ryo and Gallantmon was settled, a huge burden off my head. But I can't exactly relax around them, Gallantmon still hates Beelzemon. Really, why does he even hate him that much?'

'And even today, there is no new information about Beelzemon's memory…I wonder if I could get that sleeping boy to talk, or maybe other Demon Lords…can I even meet them, though? Only the sleeping boy attends the school, and I didn't even know his name.'

Clara sighed again as she closes her eyes, 'Oh well, they can wait for now. I should get some rest. The search for clues…begins tomorrow.'

With that settled, she dove into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Elsewhere…

A shadow of a being move viciously. Sometimes, occasional growls can be heard from the creature.

In front of the creature, stood none other than the superior, gazing at the creature with a mad look in his face. His mouth was etched in a wide grin as he marveled at the creature.

Behind him, a middle-aged man stood. "Sir, the preparations are complete. All it need is a few modifications and it will be ready." He spoke monotonously.

If it was possible, the grin widens, "Perfect. Far, far, too perfect." He chuckled, "When will it be ready to dispatch?!" he demanded with a harsh voice.

"Tomorrow, sir."

"I see…tomorrow…." The superior laughed as he stared at the creature, which was madly trashing around, "Tomorrow…marks the beginning of the end!"

The creature roared loudly, its roar echoing down through the place…

* * *

The Principal's room, not long after Ryo and Clara left.

The principal stared at the door where Clara and Ryo just headed out. After he was sure that they're gone, he spoke out loud, "Was this really a good idea?"

"_This is one of the things she has to overcome in this ordeal." _A feminine voice rang out. The voice seems so distant yet near, smooth yet strict, humanly, yet inhumanly. It seems to come from in front of the principal, yet there was no one in front of him.

He sighed, "Do you think that she has what it takes?"

"_I believe so. That girl…she will have to face a lot of things ahead her in her journey to find the 'truth' she seeks." _The voice spoke.

"She wasn't ready."

"_Unfortunately." _The voice spoke, _"But she will be in due time."_

"_Through countless of trials a person grow…tomorrow mark the beginning of her first 'trial'. Does she have what it takes to overcome it? Only time would tell…."_

The voice faded away as the principal stared at the empty space, countless of thoughts running through his head.

* * *

**Author's note: I know it's been a while since I updated, but school's killing me. I appreciate you all who read my story, even if you have to put up with my random long update time. **

**And for Mitvah Rose: Thank you for the offer, but I don't want to trouble you since my update time is random. I'll try to improve my grammar more. And about Ryo, nope. He's not related in any kind of way with Ryo from Digimon Tamers. This fic is an AU and have no relation with the Anime or Game, but they will be mentioned as TV shows (As shown in chapter 1)**

**It's the end of introduction. The next chapter will be getting to the first arc, but expect long update time! **


	9. Arc I: A Weak Heart

_**Arc I: A Weak Heart**_

**Chapter Nine: What now?**

* * *

The next day has come, the birds are chirping happily as they flew through the skies. The sun was shining brightly, eye-blinding to some people. Nothing could go wrong in such wonderful day, right?

Clara sighed as she walked down the path leading to her class.

Inwardly, she noticed that she have been sighing a lot these days. Then again, these few days has been very stressful; At least she got a good night sleep yesterday, shame that the next morning was ruined thanks to a certain knight and her partner.

Still walking, she turned her head to Beelzemon "I still don't get why you intent to antagonize Gallantmon so much." She said.

"The jerky-knight pissed me off, that's enough reason in my book." He scoffs, as if remembering something unpleasant. Knowing him, Clara has a pretty good guess what is the 'unpleasant' thing is.

She sighed again. "But really, must you insult him every time you see him?"

"Yes." Beelzemon said without hesitation.

'That will be a problem.' she thought, but keep it to herself. The Demon Lord is in a notably obvious bad mood, she has no reason to worsen his mood by lecturing him to be friendly with his arch-enemy.

Her mind wandered off to the mystery that they have yet to solve. Beelzemon's lost memory and the Gate of Seven Deadly Sins. She knows that it is not good to rush things, but she have to admit that she is getting frustrated.

Yesterday, she didn't get anything except more mystery, as in the principal's strange behavior. And she didn't get to talk with the other Demon Lords, or even know where they are, save for the sleeping boy who she doubts noticed her presence. And there was Zakuro, just what is that boy's problem?

At least the problem about 'introducing' Beelzemon to Ryo and Gallantmon was solved, albeit Beelzemon was nearly killed because of a rock.

Talking about that reminds her of the morning argument. Beelzemon takes offence when Gallantmon calmly ridicule him for letting his guard down, in which Beelzemon said that it was because of a rock, it lets to Gallantmon saying that it was his fault for not analyzing his surroundings and that he won fairly. Needless to say, Beelzemon is not pleased. And so on…so on…

She has to give it to him, though. For surviving against Gallantmon that long when he didn't even remember how to attack or defend himself.

Arriving at the front door of the Demon Lord class, she opened the door, all while still speaking to Beelzemon.

"But really, why does—"Clara begin, only to stop at the sight presented before her.

The class is still as empty as ever, nothing changed after the last time she was in class. The desk is the same, the window is still the same; However, there is one significant change.

Sitting there, in one of the seat, was none other than the sleeping boy, the one who was partnered with Belphemon. There is nothing wrong about him.

Except the fact that he is wide awake.

The boy turned his head to her; his yellow cat-like eyes make contact with her eyes. He blinked, and then rubbed his eyes.

"Who are you?" He said.

Clara, snapping out from the sudden shock that the sleeping boy is awake, finally noticed that he was talking to her. Unfortunately, the shock is still there, "Eh?" was her intelligent reply.

…Clara mentally slapped herself for such reply.

He blinked again before turning his head to look at Beelzemon, suddenly noticing that the Demon Lord is right beside her.

"Oh…You must be the last Demon Lord. So, you are his partner?" He said.

"Yeah, she's my partner." Beelzemon replied, staring at the boy in curiosity.

The boy nodded, before letting out a yawn, "Nice to meet you, I guess…My name is Sean Frost. I am Belphemon's partner."

"Where is he?" Beelzemon asked, looking around the classroom.

Sean didn't reply, he just pointed at the seat beside him. Sure enough, the Demon Lord of Sloth is currently sitting and…awake? Fortunately he's not in his Rage mode. Clara read some book that describes about Belphemon Rage mode; let's just say that the book is very…descriptive.

Anyway, back to the currently awake Belphemon…

"Ah, Beelzemon. Long time no see." Belphemon said monotonously, waving his small arms at him.

Beelzemon was surprised; "Hi?" he awkwardly waved back, unsure what to do. Inwardly, he wonders is Belphemon lost his memory too, or he's just…somewhat friendly? He's unsure what to do now.

Clara leaped to his rescue, somewhat. "So, how long you two knew each other?" she asked.

After some thinking, she decided to be as vague as possible to avoid suspicion. After all, there is possibility that they might not know what happened to Beelzemon, suffered under same condition, or refuses to comply if they know the truth.

Of course, it maybe just her and her over-thinking habit.

Belphemon turned to her, putting a thoughtful look, "How long you say?...Hmmm….I don't know, there's no sense of time back then." He blinked, "Why are you asking me that….?"

'So he remembers.' That scratched out the possibility that Belphemon suffered under the same condition as Beelzemon, "No reason, it's just Beelzemon never told me much about the other Demon Lords" 'Because he doesn't remember, duh.'

He nodded, "Understandable. After all, even if we're in the same group, **we hardly get along much less know each other**. Of course, we tolerate other presence, but that's it."

'WHAT!' Both Clara and Beelzemon screamed inside their mind.

"That sounds like **the very same problem this class suffered. **Partners are more alike that they are letting on aren't they?" Sean added, yawing as he did so.

'WHAT!' Cue second disbelieve scream in mind.

Oblivious to the shocked pair, Sean said, "Oh well, it's not like I give a care about the world anyway. Staying awake is troublesome." He sighed, and then slumped to his desk, "I'm sooo tired."

"Eh? W-Wait, I want to ask you—"Clara began, only to hear some soft snoring from the boy, "—shoot! How did he fell asleep that fast? Belphemon—"She turned to him only to find him asleep too, "—you know what? Forget it."

"That is…weird." Beelzemon muttered.

"At least we get some information. Belphemon remembers, and there's quite a possibility that other Demon Lords remember too. But, what Belphemon said, that Demon Lords hardly get along bothers me." She said.

"And about the class suffered from the same problem?" He added.

Clara nodded, "That too."

The ringing of a bell can be heard, indicating that the class will begun any minute from now on.

"Anyway, let's check the library after school. Maybe we can find some clues about the Gate of Seven Deadly Sins." She said.

"Right."

* * *

"Hmmmm….." Clara muttered to herself as she scanned the book in front of her.

After the morning encounter with Sean and Belphemon, nothing eventful has happened. She didn't meet Zakuro or her brother (She is very thankful of that). She has quite a problem in catching up with the new materials Elizabeth's teaching; it's different from her old school. Well, at least she can follow it a bit.

Just as she said before, they both immediately went to the library after the school is over. Surprisingly (Or maybe not, it's a big school, after all), the library is very big. They split up to cover more ground.

So far, she hasn't found anything.

"Everything in these books about the Gate are mostly unspecific ones that I have read before…I can't find anything new." She muttered. "I sure hope that Beelzemon found something."

Too engrossed in the books, she fails to notice that someone is approaching her from behind.

"A student in the library after school? That's rare." A boy's voice rang out from behind her. It was quite far away from her, but it gains her attention.

"Huh?" She turned her head.

Standing there is a boy with long black hair that is tied into a long ponytail. He wears foreign clothes (From China?). He is gazing at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"Ummm…" Clara gazes at him, not recognizing the boy.

The boy seems to realize her confusion, "Oh! Where are my manners? I'm sorry that I haven't introduced myself. My name is Fai Wong." He bowed lightly.

"It's alright…I suppose…" She muttered the last part.

Fai smiled, "I noticed that you are reading some books. Not many people came to the library after school, even if the library is very big. It's admirable that you have such passion on learning."

"O…kay?" She replied, unsure.

"So, are you looking for a specific book? I noticed that you seem to be troubled." Fai said.

"Well…Yes. I'm looking around for books about the Demon Lords and the War…" She replied.

The long-haired boy blinked, surprised at the answer, "The Demon Lords and the War? My, that's not something I expected. However, very few things about it were covered, so there is only a few books about that, and—" He looked at the stacks of books in front of Clara, "—I think that's all the books that is related to that."

'Which means I have read everything' Clara thought, 'So, it is useless to come here at first place?'

"But." Fai continued, "There is a part in this library that is said to record everything about the history, mainly about the war and such things."

"R-Really?" Clara has a hopeful look on her face.

"But it can only be accessed by the principal and those he allowed to. So far, no one is allowed to go there by the principal." Fai finished.

She deflated, disappointed, "I see."

"Why are you looking for that, anyway? It's not something that students normally look for. Usually it's related to studies, or something related to their own hobbies." Fai has a distant look in his face, "Like my friend. He loves to read books."

Clara mentally panicked and racked her brain for answers, "Because…I'm curious?"

He nodded, "Ah, curiosity. The very thing that drives humanity to improve. Right, I understand." Fai suddenly blinked, looking sheepish, "Oh, sorry. Am I bothering you? Suddenly came and such…"

"N-No, It's alright. You helped me a lot." Clara thanks him, 'If it isn't for him, I wouldn't know that coming here is useless. And the information about the library is quite useful…somewhat. I doubt that the principal will give me the permission unless I did something big like saving the school.' She blinked, '…Did I just jinxed myself again? Oh no, I really hope nothing happen.'

Fai bowed a bit,"That's good to hear. Then I shall excuse myself. I hope you'll satisfy your curiosity." After saying that, the long-haired boy walked away, leaving Clara alone.

Clara turned to the books in front of her, "I suppose I should return this…come to think about it, where's Beelzemon? If what Fai said is true, then there are no other books about the gate…"

"Clara!" Just when she thought about him, said Demon Lord appears, holding a book. She can't see what the title is, but it can't be about the gate since Fai said so. She doubts that it is from 'that part of library'. After all, it must have some amazing security or well-hidden.

'Beelzemon must be unable to find about the gate and found a book he's interest in. I suppose it can't be helped. With his memory loss and all, he's like a newborn baby without any knowledge…That sounds creepy now that I think about it.' Clara can't image Beelzemon being a baby, maybe in his earlier form, but definitely not in his Mega form.

"What is it? You didn't find anything about the gate, right?" She said, turning her attention back to the stacks of books in front of her. She really should return it and go home, it is getting late. She lifts up the books, barely hearing Beelzemon reply her question;

"What does birds and bees mean?"

Clara promptly dropped the books she was carrying.

* * *

In the shadows behind the tall rack of books, a familiar long-haired boy watched as Clara panicked in front of a confused Beelzemon. He can't exactly hear what they're saying, but it's not necessary to do so.

"What do you think, Sleipmon?" He whispered.

Behind him, the centurion-like Digimon come out.

"They're harmless. We don't have to worry about them." Sleipmon said, "I had a feeling that they won't do anything harmful to the school."

"Me too." Fai replied, before smiling a bit, "She is the bringer of storm, the storm of chance. Now, will the chance she brings led to a better place or not?"

"We just have to wait." Sleipmon said.

Fai nodded, staring at the girl, "Yes, we just have to wait and see by ourselves. Claire…what will you brings to us?"

Staring at them for one last time, the boy walks away, Sleipmon trailing behind him.

* * *

Walking down at the corridor is depressing, Clara mused.

They haven't found anything about the gate and the only access to the possibility is practically impossible. After all, there's no way the principal would just give out permissions like that. There is still the option about the other Demon Lords, but Belphemon can't be relied at and she doesn't know where the other Demon Lords were.

And there's still the fact about the 'incident' that she still have no idea about. There is also Zakuro to deal with. She sighed, why can't live be simple?

Beelzemon gazed worryingly at her, "Sooo, what now?"

What now indeed. Now that they confirmed that the library is useless and the only Demon Lord they could contact with is unhelpful, there is no other source of information that they know. Of course, they barely stay here (Like, two days?). Still…

"I don't know." She muttered. All options are blocked. Does this means that they have to give up finding things about the mysterious gate and live a 'normal' enjoyable school live?

…Being a Demon Lord partner, she highly doubts that her live will be normal.

Speaking of normal, there is still the problem about the other students, or how people view them in general. She made it clear that she will change how people view the Demon Lords…should she do that until she knows what will she do next? It seems plausible.

If less people fear the Demon Lords, then they will have no trouble asking about the gate. Sure, many people will have no idea what she is talking about, but there is a possibility that there will be some people who would know. Now that she thought hard about it, it's logical.

She relayed her thoughts to Beelzemon.

He nodded, "That does seems logical. It's not a bad idea. I am getting tired of the looks they are giving me too…let's do it." He seems determined.

Clara smiled, "Right! Well, we have to think what we should do first to change people's views. You got suggestion?" She asked him.

"Hmmm...I can't think of any." Beelzemon muttered, "We can't change people's view that easily, right?"

"…True." Clara sighed, "It's like suggesting a person who is used to eat rice everyday to eat bread. Can't change what they used to do suddenly in short time. Still, we have to start at something."

A thought suddenly occurred to Beelzemon, "What about the other Demon Lords? They could help, right?"

That is something that should be taken in consideration too. According to the previous information-gathering there is, apparently, an 'incident' that make people view Demon Lords awfully. Even until now, they still have no idea what the 'incident' is about. If they don't know about the incident, they won't know where to start.

And the other Demon Lords too. Where could they be?

When Clara is busy thinking about it, Beelzemon saw something, because he suddenly shouted, "Ah!"

She snapped out from her thoughts and turned her attention to the thing that has Beelzemon's attention. She blinked as she saw a rather familiar figure standing not far from their current position.

It was Elizabeth, their teacher. She has a somewhat distant look in her face. Clara could also see some hint of worry and…sadness? Anyway, she doesn't look happy.

"Miss Elizabeth?" Clara called, a bit surprised to see her. What are the chances of encountering her after school? It is a big place, after all.

It seems that she kind of surprised her, because she jolted a bit before turning to her. Elizabeth blinked, before smiling a little, "Ah, Clara and Beelzemon, on your way home?" she said softly.

"Well, yes…" Clara replied, looking unsure. What is wrong with their teacher?

"Oh, right!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "I just remembered something, here."

It was a notebook, there is her name 'Clara Triste', written at the cover. Clara blinked, confused. But she took it from her.

She inspects it a bit, "What's this?" she asked. Before waiting for an answer, she opened the notebook. Her eyes widened as she read the content, "T-This is…!"

Elizabeth smiled, "A notebook about the materials I'm teaching. I know you are new to the school so you might have some problems catching up to the materials. This school has different subjects and covers up things that would have not taught in normal schools. I wrote down most things I should have taught to the students to this point."

Amazing, Elizabeth really cares about her students. Clara cocked her head in confusion, one particular sentence strike her as odd, "Should have?"

Her face turned sad, "Yes…should've. By this point, I am doing nothing but to talk to myself until you came along."

Oh! The other Demon Lords! That's right, the only one presents sleeps in class. That means Elizabeth is alone…very sad now that you think about it.

Elizabeth sighed, looking at the notebooks she was carrying, "I made this for everyone, because they haven't been present at the school for quite a time and missed a lot of classes. Sean didn't pay attention to my class, but he took the notebook I made for him. The others…" She bit her lips, "In one way to another, they refuses to take it. I have attempted a lot of things to get them back to school…but it all failed." She sighed again, "I'm a failure of a teacher, aren't I? My students refused to go to school…I'm pathetic."

"That's not true!" Clara blurted out without thinking, "I may not be here for a long time, but I can see that you're not pathetic! You truly care about your students! You really amazing and very admirable!" Clara paused, realized what she just said, and blushed in embarrassment.

Elizabeth seems to be surprised at her outburst, "You…think so?"

"I think so too." Beelzemon added. "You're not like those judgmental people out there that give me looks. That counts as something, you know."

The teacher smiled, a bit embarrassed, "I-I see. That's good to hear."

Clara smiled to, thankful that her teacher is in better mood. She stared at the notebooks Elizabeth is holding. It is for the other Demon Lords, right? It must have taken some time to make it…

Suddenly, Clara was struck by an ingenious idea.

"You know…Those notebooks are for the other Demon lords, right?" She said calmly. She must stay calm and hides her excitement. Take the bait, take the bait…

"Yes, I am trying to give it to them, but like I said, they always rejected it." Elizabeth replied, "Even if they refused to go to school, I hope that they at least learn something that could be useful in the future."

Yes, she took the bait! "Then…why don't we deliver it for you?" Clara said, trying to hold herself from smirking in glee. At the corner of her eyes, she saw Beelzemon looking at her in confusion, seemingly asking, 'What are you doing?'

The teacher blinked, "Pardon?" She said, confused.

"I mean, you must be pretty busy. You know, being a teacher and such." Clara calmly said, "Besides…I'm sure that Beelzemon would love to see his…'friends' after so long, isn't that right?" She turned to him and gives him a look.

By this point, Beelzemon catch up to what is she trying to do. He let a grin formed in his face, devious plan indeed, "Why, yes! They might not know that I'm here, after all. Maybe just Belphemon, but that guy sleeps a lot." He said with a fake exited tone.

Realization crossed Elizabeth's face, "I see! That's right; they don't know that you just arrive since they don't go to school." She smiled, happy for once, "Well then, here!"

She handed Clara the notebooks. Clara can see the some names written at the cover. So that's the name of the other Demon Lords?

Elizabeth also took out a blank paper and writes something on it. She hand Clara the paper when she finished, "This is their address. I hope that you have a happy reunion!" She said excitedly.

'Oh yes we would', Clara thought. The plan is working perfectly. The plan to deliver the notebooks in Elizabeth's place…while trying to find out more about the gate and Beelzemon's lost memories. And not too forget about the 'incident'. It's like killing two birds with one stone; it took all of her will not to smirk.

"I should go now, see you tomorrow." Elizabeth smiled as she walks away in a noticeable better mood than before.

The naïve teacher didn't realize anything wrong with the two, she just see someone who wants to see his friends after a long time, 'What a wonderful friendship. These days, it's rare to see those.' She thought happily.

If only she know.

When she was gone, Clara and Beelzemon shared a grin as they look at the notebooks.

"Nice plan." Beelzemon compliment her.

"Thanks." Clara replied as she looked at the paper that listed the Demon Lords addresses. She let a smirk graced her features.

With this, their next course of action is clear; meet the other Demon Lords!

* * *

Elizabeth walks down the halls happily, her previous mood gone after meeting with Clara and Beelzemon.

'I know that the Demon Lords aren't bad! They cared about their friends!' She thought, thinking about Beelzemon.

Although she hates to admit it, all the talks are starting to get to her, making her doubt about the Demon Lords. But now, that doubt is cleared. The Demon Lords are just Digimons with feelings too. They care about each other. Their partners are the same too. They're human. Clara is sweet too, she gave her confidence back.

'That's right, I'm not pathetic. I am the teacher of the Demon Lords class. I volunteered for the job that no one else wanted. I choose this and I'm standing on it until the end!' She thought, determined. She pauses a bit, '…Even if none of my students attends the school!'

"Elizabeth."

"Eeep!" She squealed in surprise as she tripped. Thankfully she didn't fell down. She turned to the source of voice, finding one amused familiar brown-haired man with sunglasses.

Elizabeth blinked, before looking annoyed, "Tanaka! You startled me!"

The man still look amused, "It's your fault for not paying attention. You haven't changed, so easily startled." He chuckled.

Her face reddened, "D-Don't bring that up! Geez, you are so annoying!" she brushed her skirt, "So, what do you want? I don't have all day talking to you."

At that, his face turn stern, "The higher ups have decided."

Elizabeth paled, "W-What? No way! They…They finally decided?"

"Yes." Tanaka said, "With this…peace at last."

The teacher face turned angry, "Peace?! You think that decision will bring peace?! The higher ups are wrong! That decision is a mistake! You all are making a terrible mistake!"

"Mistake?!" Tanaka shouted, "By anything that is the most wonderful decision ever!"

"Why?! Why are you always insisted on that?! Was it because of Tom?!" She shouted back.

"**DON'T MENTION HIS NAME IN FRONT OF ME!" **Tanaka yelled very loudly.

Elizabeth flinched.

Tanaka calmed down a bit, breathing heavily, "It's all because of him…No, not just him, I'll never forgive them…This decision will seal everything. You can't change it,** Eliza**." He said bitterly.

"Tanaka…why?" Elizabeth muttered.

Under his sunglasses, he gave her a glare, "You should know why, Eliza. You should know…" He walks away, leaving the woman alone.

She stared at him as he walks away, "Tanaka…"


End file.
